Snowflakes
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A compilation of Christmas oneshots, ficlets, and drabbles that could vary from many genres to get you into the spirit a month early. Who says it needs to be December to carry a little Christmas joy?
1. Christmas Cheer

**A/N: So, as promised, I'm back with a Christmas compilation of oneshots, ficlets, and drabbles! This is the first out of my next masterpiece. Chapters are not connected in any way and will mostly be either humorous, or romantic. Other genres may be tossed in once in a while as well. Read and review, enjoy readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Cheer**

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Emmett?

"Why is there a tiny pale person dancing around the living room singing carols?"

"I assume you mean Alice."

"No."

"So, the tiny small person is not Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"Not unless Alice has shrunk about a foot and looks like she just fell out of the North Pole, no." Emmett persisted.

"What…?" Carlisle trailed off, an inquisitive look forming on his features.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Emmett cried as he bounded out of Carlisle's office.

Almost as fast, Carlisle was up out of his chair and following him.

When they approached the open living area, they were met with a frenzy of groans and moans.

"Alice, please stop the madness!" Jasper declared, pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

Alice, not much to Carlisle's surprise, was dressed in a red and green elf suit, complete with a jester hat and pointed shoes, the toes topped with silver bells. She was singing loudly, along to a melody of all different Christmas carols.

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Alice! Halloween was only last night! It's only the first of November, and you're already singing carols?" Edward exclaimed, irritated.

"Rudolph the red-nosed rein deer, had a very shiny nose…"

"Yeah, for Esme's sake girl, stop the madness!" Emmett added.

"For Esme's sake?" Carlisle glared at Emmett.

"Well, I would've said your name, but you were in the room so I had to use a substitute." He explained.

Sighing, Carlisle shook his head and looked towards his youngest 'daughter'. Before he could get a word out, however, Rosalie cut in with, "Carlisle, did you think she might have been dropped on her head during her transformation?"

"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul. With a corn cob pipe-"

"Alice, please. Would you mind stopping for a moment?" Carlisle questioned, hoping that out of all of them, he was the one she'd listen to.

"Yes, Carlisle?" She said brightly, her eyes twinkling with holiday cheer.

"I think the others are right. Isn't it a little early to be singing along to things like _Joy To The World_?"

"Actually, I believe she already did that one." Edward deadpanned.

"Carlisle, it's never to early to get into the Christmas spirit!" Alice noted.

"Are you sure about that?" Rosalie thought aloud.

"Yes! You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry…"

Turning to Emmett, Carlisle said, "I thought you said hat she was shorter…"

Shrugging, he replied, "It must've been the shoes."


	2. First Snow

**A/N: Sorry for the breif hiatus, I was not at home all weekend, and when I originally intended to post this, we had a power outage from Hurricane Noel. Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Oh, and for the record, these are not only Christmas ficlets, but wintry ones as well. I had 22 reviews for chapter one! I'm so happy! Perhaps I could match that or at least come close for this one? Read and review, but first and foremost, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**First Snow**

"Please put on a coat."

"I'm not cold."

"It's winter."

"Winter doesn't start until the twenty second of next month."

"Or so you say."

"Bella…"

"Edward…" She imitated, quite proud of herself for matching his tone of annoyance.

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded as he propped himself up on his elbow, making it easier to stare at her, "You'll catch your death out in the winter with only a t-shirt on."

"Trust me, Edward. I'm fine. If you've forgotten, my favorite teddy bear _is_ about minus twenty or thirty degrees at all times."

"I don't run _that_ low of a temperature; and I thought I was your boyfriend. When did I get demoted to a teddy bear?" He wondered, his face taking on a pouting look.

"You're both."

"Well, as your boyfriend, I'm asking you- no, begging- you to put on a coat. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"Oh, Edward, _I'll never let go_…" Bella quoted, trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't think this is the time for joking. Look, it's probably going to snow soon!" Edward exclaimed as he pointed up at the cloudy sky.

"Fine, then. I'll make you a deal."

"What are the terms?"

"I'll put on a coat when it begins to snow."

"I'm not liking the sound of that."

"Well, that's it. Either you take it, or leave it."

A glacial wind whipped through Edward's hair, causing him to smirk. Just before Bella could inquire about why he was smiling, something wet and cold fell on the tip of her nose. Shifting her eyes towards the heavens, she groaned upon seeing the tiny white flakes gliding down towards the earth.

"Awww, damn it!" She hissed, shooting a death glare towards the snow that was beginning to fall faster.

"Here." Edward said as he handed her a coat, that she hadn't even noticed he had before.

"Thanks." Bella replied as she let him help her up from her place on the cold grass.

Edward wrapped the coat around her shoulders, before adding his arm as well.

"Isn't this ironic?" Edward said, staring happily at the snow.

"What's ironic?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose as her hair became matted with white.

"That we're here, in our meadow, witnessing the first snow fall of the year together."

"So?"

"This meadow held a lot of firsts for us." Edward grinned, looking down at his angel. "Like, our first kiss for example."

"The first time we exclaimed out love for each other." Bella added mirthfully.

"The first time you saw me in the sun."

"Our first date."

"First date? I considered that when you saved me in Port Angeles." Bella admitted shyly.

"You think that escaping from the scene of a possible… Well, you know…" Edward stammered slightly, "Was romantic?"

"Sort of. It was the night that I found out your secret."

"But here, in the meadow was when I found out yours."

"My secret?"

"That you were head over heels in love with a monster."

"You're not a monster."

"Or so you say."

"Edward," Bella sighed, claiming his free hand in hers, "No more talk of monsters or tragedy. Let's just enjoy the first snow fall of the year."

Lifting their locked hands, Edward turned them slightly giving his lips access to Bella's.

"To the first snow." He recited before letting his icy lips touch her skin, causing her to shiver slightly.

"To the first snow," Bella repeated, getting up on her toes, giving Edward the signal to lean down for their first kiss of the winter.


	3. Beauty And The Beast

**A/N: This is a chapter that I think it totally cute. It also has a siter chapter that I'll wait and post until later on. However, I will notify you in an author's note when that will be. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I adore them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Beauty and the Beast.**

**

* * *

**

**Beauty And The Beast**

"Help me up."

"I think that's cheating."

"If you don't help me, the snow will get all messed up and wreck it!"

"But that's the joy of it all, to see just how perfect you can get it."

"It would be perfect if you'd just help me."

"I'm not helping you."

"Edward!" Bella cried out, annoyed, as she held her hands out towards him.

"Bella, just try and get up yourself. If you're not happy with the outcome, we'll do it again." Edward smiled, looking down at her.

"Urgh! Fine!" Bella exclaimed as she put her hands out to her sides and attempted to stand up without making a mess of the flattened out snow around her.

As soon as she released her hands, thinking that she had her balance, Bella fell backwards.

"Ahhh!" She screamed watching as the dark sky came into view.

Holding back a laugh, Edward leaned down and extended his hand.

"Oh, so now you offer me help!" Bella grumbled as she took his hands and let him pull her up, her feet leaving the ground for a brief second before coming to land right in front of Edward's.

"Well, let's look at the results, shall we?" Edward asked as he turned Bella around.

They were staring at two snow angels. The one of the left was perfect in every single way; not a flake of snow was misplaced from the edge, the wings were glorious spans of white, while the gown was an exact curve. The one on the right, Bella thought, was a dreaded mess. The wings were terribly distorted white the gown was a total mess. It was clearly evident that when getting up, the person had stepped in the snow of the angel. Two deep indents were visible where her arms had landed from when she fell back into the snow.

"They don't look too bad." Edward said, staring at the pair of snow people.

"Too bad? Mine's a bloody mess!" Bella exclaimed as she looked down at her crippled one.

"No it's not."

"Edward, I know for a fact that you're not blind. Just look at mine compared to yours…"

"It's a beautiful fallen angel."

"Fallen is right." Bella murmured as she rubbed her hip.

Smirking, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Poor, Bella has a boo-boo. Would you like me to kiss it better?" Edward teased.

Glancing down at her jean-clad hip, Bella gulped. It would make her feel better, but who knew what prying eyes of some very curious vampires were staring out of the window's of the titanic white house behind them?

"I think I'll be fine." She whispered. Taking another look at the snow angels, Bella grinned. "I guess they aren't so bad after all."

"You see? I told you you'd do fine without me." Edward replied.

"No, I meant that they - or at least mine - weren't bad, but not in the context of snow angels."

Edward raised a quizzical eyebrow, knowing all too well that she couldn't see him.

Sensing his confusion, Bella explained further, "I think they make a good _Beauty and the Beast_. Considering that one is completely exquisite and the other is horridly frightening. We'll just do a little role reversal and make the male the beauty, and the female the beast."

Turning her around in his arms, Edward looked seriously down into the face of his love.

"The subject of which sex is the beauty," He stated, brushing a piece of dark hair out of her face. "In my books, beauty favors the opposite gender. Clearly, the woman is more of a beauty than the man could ever be."

"I completely disagree." Bella said, staring deeply into his golden orbs, understanding what he was getting at. "In certain cases, like ours, I believe that you are the creature of glamour."

Leaning down so his face was barely an inch away from Bella's, Edward whispered, "Now _that _is up for debate."


	4. Snow Shooter

**A/N: The activity in this chapter is actually really fun, I suggest you all try it. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Snow Shooter**

"No!"

"I swear, this won't hurt a bit!"

"Emmett, don't you dare!"

"But Carlisle told me to!"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you to aim that thing at _us_!"

"Perhaps not in so many words… But he _did_ say to have fun!"

"Don't even think about it."

"Edward, would you please calm down, it's not like I was actually going to spray you guys anyways." Emmett said as he looked down at the ride-on snow blower her was currently sitting atop of.

"Really? You're mind tells me different." Edward retaliated as he tried to keep a struggling Bella behind him, out of the way if his brother did happen to send a mass amount of snow at them.

"Stop eavesdropping where you're not wanted!"

"Then stopping making up maniacal plans against me!"

"Who says you were the intended target?" Emmett grinned evilly as he looked over Edward's shoulder to where Alice and Rosalie were building a snowman.

Without another word, Emmett began turning on the machine. Turning around to tell Bella that it was alright and the imminent threat of being covered in snow was gone, Edward frowned upon seeing that Bella wasn't there. Flicking his eyes up, he saw her making a steady path towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, no!" He cried as he began running at a supernatural human pace towards her. Before he could reach her, Alice had her beneath her tiny frame on the ground.

"Alice, what in the name of Carlisle are you d-" Rosalie began.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, a big blast of snow hit her right in the face. Her sturdiness that would have, in any other situation, saved her from a fall, was no match for the sheer shock and surprise she was experiencing.

Needless to say, the mass amount of snow pummeled her to the ground. In only a few seconds, she was completely covered.

Realizing what he had just done, Emmett shut off the snow blower and stared at the scene before him.

"Well, I saw that coming." Alice said smugly as she hopped up, Allowing Edward to help Bella to her feet.

At that point, Rosalie had poked her head up through the mound of snow, and was glaring angrily in her husbands direction.

"I foresee you running in the near future," Alice said as she stared at her burly brother.

Taking the hint, Emmett jumped off of the snow blower and bounded back towards the house.

Rosalie opened her mouth, knowing that if she were human her face would have been red with fury, "Emmett!"

With that, she was out of the snow and on a blood hunt.

"Alice, remind me to tell Carlisle that one of us should be put in charge of clearing the snow out of the driveway next time." Edward declared.

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about," Bella began. "Being covered by snow with a snow blower isn't so bad…"

"Edward just stared at her.

Shrugging, she finished simply with "What? It's fun!"


	5. Thoughful But Deadly

**A/N: The symtom contained in this chapter will be gone in the next. None of these chapters are connected. 60 reviews and I only have 4 chapters posted so far, you guys are amazing! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Thoughtful But Deadly**

"Esme, this really isn't necessary."

"Oh dear, I don't mind."

"You really shouldn't have…"

"But I wanted to."

"I'm not so sure that Bella will agree kindly with your sentiment-"

"Why wouldn't she? Every teenager, especially girls, love Christmas cookies!" Esme exclaimed as she looked down at the bag in her hand.

The plastic Ziploc bag was almost overflowing with all different types of cookies. Sugar cookies were shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen, while iceboxes were stacked high with cinnamon. Gingerbread men were decorated to the extreme, one modeled to look like every member of the Cullen family, including Bella. All of the contents seemed to be covered in powdered sugar, perhaps made to look like snow.

Carlisle, however amazed he was that his wife had made cookies that appeared perfect even though she hadn't had the need to cook in roughly thirty years, frowned slightly.

"Darling, I just can't let you give those to Bella." He said solemnly.

"But why? I spent a lot of time on them!"

"You're a vampire, you could've whipped them up in a couple of minutes."

"That's what I thought too but the oven which was made by humans disagrees…"

"I'm sorry Esme, but you're just going to have to either throw them out or find someone else to give them to."

Just then, Edward walked by heading towards the front door. Before he could slip out, Esme called him in.

"Edward, would you come in here for a moment, please?"

Within seconds, he was standing right in front of his 'parents'.

"Yes, Esme?" He said with all of the grace in the world.

"Where are you going, honey?" She wondered.

"To Bella's, like I do every night…" He trailed off, thinking it was strange why she would ask that, knowing that he had went there every night for almost three years now.

"Oh, that's good. Would you mind bringing her these?" She held out the bag of cookies.

Edward just stared at them.

"They're just a little something I cooked up." She continued.

Edward said nothing.

When she tried to hand him the cookies, he pulled his hand away. Carlisle, luckily, caught them before they hit the ground.

"Edward! What's come over you?" Esme cried as she took back the cookies.

"I'm not taking those to Bella." He replied warily.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

Before she had a chance to get her answer, Edward was racing towards the door.

"Edward!" Esme called after him.

She was greeted with the sound of his Volvo's engine, and then the squealing of tires. Needles to say, he was out of the yard and driving away like he had just stepped out of _The Fast And The Furious_.

Esme just stared at the still open door for a minute before turning to Carlisle.

"Dear, what is wrong with him? Why won't he take my cookies to Bella? Do you really think they're that bad?" She ranted.

"Esme, my sweet," Carlisle began as he took the cookies from her hand while wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, "Bella is allergic to cookie dough, baked or not."


	6. Escape

**A/N: This chapter is based off of my random urge to go sledding even though we didn't get any snow yet. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Escape**

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"I may not be able to see the future, but when I picture, you, Bella, and me with a couple of crazy carpets, that can only mean trouble."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that you're standing at the top of an incline that is almost too steep for a vampire to survive."

"Jasper…" Alice whined as she glanced down at the snow covered hill.

"Alright, Alice, but we're going down the bunny hill; and if Bella gets hurt and Edward comes out for revenge, I'm crediting you for any damage done." Jasper replied warily as he stuck his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry Jazz, Bella's in no danger with us around, especially with us around… And on _that _thing." Alice said, glaring deeply at the bunny slope that couldn't have been more than a twenty five foot hill that declined less than at a forty five degree angle.

Without another word, Alice sped over to where the Mercedes was parked. Leaning against it and staring longingly at the sky, was Bella. It was obvious, if not by the way that she had to be stole out of the house as to get past Edward and the way the attempted to thrash and scream when she found out the activity, that she did not want to be here, and the sledding slopes in Port Angeles.

"Bella, are you coming?" The pixie-like vampire inquired as she closed in on her best friend.

"Must I?" Bella asked, making no move to leave her refuge by the car.

"Yes! Now, come on!" Alice grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to where Jasper was standing with the pile of crazy carpets and flying saucers.

"You know, how to use one of these, right?" Jasper poked as he handed Bella a navy flying saucer.

She nodded.

"Alright then, you're first!" Alice said, smiling.

"Um, would you mind terribly if I watched you and Jasper go down a few times? I've never been sledding since I was little and it didn't turn out to well." Bella stated nervously.

"A trip to the hospital?" Jasper guessed.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then. Jazz, you and me will take a couple of trips down first." Alice said as she began to load herself onto a pink crazy carpet.

"Don't you think you should take any loose items out of your pockets?" Bella suggested hopefully.

After contemplating this for a moment, Jasper agreed and began emptying his pockets, handing her his cell phone, wallet, the keys to the Mercedes, and a jack knife.

"Why do you carry around a knife?" Bella inquired as Alice began discarding her many tubes of lip gloss and decks of credit cards.

"Who says carving my name into a few trees once in awhile is against the law?" He smirked.

Bella's lips formed an 'O' as she loaded all of their belongings into her pocket, taking a final glance at the keys.

"Ready Jazz?" Alice said from the ground.

Quickly loading himself onto a green fly saucer, he nodded.

With one small push, they were both flying down the hill.

Knowing that this was her only chance, Bella took the keys out of her pocket, and stole back across the road to the car, swiftly placing herself into the driver's seat.

The engine's purr was quiet as she turned the key in the ignition. With one last look towards the hill, she pulled out onto the road, and began driving.

Meanwhile, Alice and Jasper were laughing all of the way up the hill.

"Alice, I think you might've been right. Bella is definitely going to love this." Jasper said as he continued his trek back up to the top.

"You see? I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Especially when we're only on the bunny slope." She grumbled the last part.

"Well, once she goes a few times, perhaps she could go on the bigger hill with one of us. You did pack the toboggan, right?"

"Of course, I'll go get it out of the c-" She stopped dead when she looked across the road and noticed that the sleek, black Mercedes was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no. Carlisle's going to have our heads!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice froze suddenly, her eyes going glassy. Jasper, knowing his wife better than anybody, recognized this as a sign that she was having a vision.

When she snapped out of it, he inquired, "What did you see? Was it about the car?"

"Yes. And Bella." She responded. "You gave her the keys, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Jasper said, going paler than usual.

"Well, she's already about a third of the way home. She must be taking driving lessons from Edward."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

Grinning, Alice turned her sparkling eyes one him.

"Death Mountain!" They cried in unison, running at human speed over to the hill Alice was originally begging to go down.


	7. Tacky

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a paralell to _A Whiter Shade Of Pale_ from _Pumpkin Patch_. Also, like _Pumpkin Patch_, this specific chapter will have a sequel later on. Please keep reading and especially reviewing, I adore getting comments wheter they be bad or good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaime: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tacky**

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Over my dead body."

"Technically, your body already is dead."

"I'm still not wearing it."

"But why?" Alice whined as she took on a pouty appearance.

"Probably because that _thing_ looks as uncomfortable as those bleeding bellbottoms were from the seventies." Edward replied, staring uncertainly at the bright red suit she was holding.

"I liked those…"

"Of course _you_ would."

"Why won't you wear the suit Edward?"

"Because it's tacky."

"You're calling _this _tacky?" Alice asked, her eyes almost bugging out. "That outfit you wore yesterday was absolutely horrendous and you're calling a Santa suit tacky?"

"Hey! There is nothing tacky about a black button down." Edward defended.

"There is when you pair it with jeans of a different shade of black."

"Bella likes me in black!"

"And I'm sure that she'll like you just as much as Old Saint Nick."

"Why do you want me dressed as Santa anyways?"

"A memento for my holiday photo album."

"Alice…"

"Please, Edward? I have no one else to turn to."

"Carlisle?" Edward tried.

"He's at the hospital."

"Jasper?"

"He's an elf."

"Emmett?"

Alice eyes lit up as a grin worked its way onto her features.

"Thanks for your help Edward!" She squealed before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Within ten seconds, she was gone.

Realizing her plan, Edward smirked and murmured, "I'm sorry Emmett, but this is one sacrifice I have to make; if not for my health, than for my humility."


	8. Starbucks Ain't Got Nothing On Him

**A/N: I know that I've only been updating once a day, but now tha it's Friday, I promise at least 3 more updates tonight. Perhaps I could hit ninety reviews by tonight? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Starbucks Ain't Got Nothing On him**

"Grrr."

"Aren't you going to try it?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I don't want to."

"You're the one who asked for it!"

"I know, but still…"

"Don't you dare tell me that I took up a good five minutes of eternity waiting for the kettle to boil when I could have been spending that precious time with you." Edward growled playfully.

"No, it's just that this is another thing you're better than me at." Bella sulked.

"Who says? You won't even try it! There is most definitely a possibility that Starbucks has me beat in this field." Edward smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I doubt it." Bella said, chancing a glance down at the mug in her hands.

The mint green was filled to the top with the most delectable hot chocolate she had ever seen. Marshmallows sat on top of a good inch of whip cream and steamed milk. Two peppermint sticks were poking through the frothy white, making themselves known next to a wafer slice that had previously been dipped in chocolate. Edward was most definitely wrong; Starbucks had nothing on him.

"Well?" Edward prompted after a minute, "Are you going to try it or are you going to just let all of my laborious work go to waste?"

"Laborious my as-"

"Uh-uh, Bella," Edward gently clamed his hand over her mouth. "It's not becoming for a lady of your stature to use such vile words."

"Oh, and what is my stature?" She asked once his hand was gone.

"An angel." He smiled.

Before she could get a word in edgewise, he added, "Don't even think about contradicting me. Just drink your hot chocolate. I didn't move the couch over here for nothing."

Bella nodded her head slightly, looking straight ahead. Earlier on, Edward had moved his couch over to the glass wall, overlooking the forest. A light snow was falling, creating a thin white blanket on the ground below.

However, no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes trained on the lovely scene before her, her eyes kept shifting back to meet Edward's, which were glowing with an inner sorrow.

"Urgh! Fine!" Bella groaned as she lifted the mug to her mouth and took a short drink.

The short drink, however, turned into a gulp, and then a long pull.

"Don't get burnt, Bella." Edward warned, wrapping his hands around hers as she pulled the mug away from her lips, which were now stained red from the sudden rush of heat.

Chuckling slightly at her bright eyes, Edward wondered, "So, Bella, am I a least half as good as Starbucks?"

Grinning, she said, "Edward, you should own Starbucks."

Taking another sip, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you get me some more marshmallows?"

"But that means me having to let you go!"

"I promise I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Pouting, Edward groaned and released his hold on Bella.

He mumbled annoyances all of the way to the door, but stopped right before he stepped foot outside into the hallways."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"You said you'd be waiting for me when I get back, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Smirking, he said, "Don't be sitting." But added as an after thought, "Or standing…"


	9. I Told You So

**A/N: Yeah, I know I promised extra chapters, but it just didn't happen. What's happening is that I just have no inspiration to write my own idea, so this means I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS! There is no guarentee that I will write them in the order that I get them, so please don't keep asking when I am going to write your chapter. Also, whoever reviewed Pumpkin Patch and told me the story about Mike and the penguin, please review me because you definitely deserve a chapter. 100 reviews already, yay! I'm not updating until I reach at least 110 or 115. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilihgt or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**I Told You So**

"This is going to be dangerous."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it is."

"How do you figure that?"

"The fact that if ice cubes and me don't mix doesn't give much hope for a huge frozen pond."

"Bella, you're exaggerating."

"Trust me Edward, I'm not."

Sighing, Edward took Bella's hands and pulled her about an inch forward onto the ice. As soon as her skate blade hit the slippery covering on the pond, she began to fall backwards. Lucky for her, she had a vampire boyfriend with superhuman speed and was able to catch her quicker than it took the second hand on a clock to change.

Once she seemed steady enough not to fall again any time soon, Edward held her tightly around the waist.

"So…" Bella trailed off.

"Don't even think about saying that." Edward warned, glancing down at her.

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"I can't, but your face gives away all…"

"I didn't think I was your open book, either."

"You're not, but I know you far too well."

"Humph." She grunted, backing up slightly.

Big mistake.

Within seconds, Bella was flat on her back, staring up into Edward's molten eyes. A small smirk was making its way across his face, making the emotion of mirth evident on his features.

"Ow…" Bella said as she sat up, reaching her hand around to her back.

"Need help?" Edward asked, leaning over her.

"Obviously." She retorted as she took his outstretched hand.

With one swift pull, she was back on her feet.

"Now do you think that I should retire from ice skating from now until forever?" Bella asked, hoping to find a way to go back to the Cullens'.

"Nope." Edward grinned.

"But… I just… I can't…" Bella stammered.

"Bella, think of skating like dancing and let the man lead." He replied as he skated gracefully behind her and grabbed onto her waist. "No, place your hands over mine."

Bella did as he said.

In no time at all, they were gliding lightly around the edge of the pond. Not a single trip up was made, each turn was executed almost professionally, while the ice below them seemed like air.

After a few laps, Edward slowed their pace just enough so Bella could begin to use the momentum in her own skates a bit instead of just being pushed along.

"Are you having fun yet?" Edward questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Smiling, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Surprisingly, I am." She responded happily, then added as an afterthought, "Don't even think about saying it."

"What?" Edward asked, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "I told you so."


	10. Run Run Rudolph

**A/N: So this is chapter ten and another one of my own ideas. Requests will begin going up soon. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Run Run Rudolph**

"Oh no. Not this again!" Edward cried as he stepped out the back door.

"Isn't he cute?" Emmett asked, coming up behind his brother.

"No!"

"Edward!"

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring home stray pets?"

"But he was lost! He needs help to find his way back!"

"The woods are about thirty feet away, do you really think he can't go that far on his own?"

Emmett nodded eagerly.

Edward stared at the reindeer sullenly, wondering how he had gotten into Forks anyways. Weren't they native to western Canada or something? It looked normal enough to him, what with the shaggy brown coat and the huge antlers, but a certain feature on his face caught Edward's eye.

"Emmett, please tell me that it wasn't you who painted that poor creature's nose red."

"Umm…"

"That's animal cruelty!"

"Look who's talking Mr. I-Eat-White-Tailed-Deer!"

"I don't eat reindeer! They taste horrible!" Suddenly, an evil glint came into Edward's eyes. "Fortunately for me, however, Jasper's not that picky."

"Don't even think about it!" Emmett exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Oh, Jasp-" Edward began.

"Run, run Rudolph!" Emmett yelled as he bolted towards the reindeer, causing it to run towards the forest's edge.

"That's a good song."

"What is?"

Sighing, Edward shook his head and went back into the house, muttering silently about what how the next thing his brother would probably bring home would be. A fairy for Valentine's day claiming that it is cupid? Or perhaps a rabbit for Easter?

Either way, Edward didn't know, and he wasn't really sure that he wanted to find out.


	11. Lamppost Lust

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace who gave me 9 amazing requests. Thanks! Also, mucho thanks to Eleen who betaed this chapter. Read nad review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Lamppost Lust**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Rose, it was a dare. I have to."

"Emmett, don't listen to him."

"But-"

"Please, don't." Rosalie pleaded as she stared at her husband.

"Rosalie, Jasper dared me." Emmett responded.

"Jasper's not even here!" She pointed out.

"So? I need to."

"This is supposed to be a romantic walk in the park…"

"Trust me Rose, I know what I must do."

Turning to face the lamppost, Emmett leaned down and stuck out his tongue. Before Rosalie could say another word, it was stuck on the icy metal.

Groaning, Rosalie stuck her gloved hands into the pockets of her fur coat.

"It seems that you've chosen lamppost lust over me." She said through gritted teeth. "I'll see you at home, then."

Without another word, Rosalie stormed off through the park.

Deciding that it would be wise to follow her, Emmett attempted to pull his tongue away from the post.

It didn't budge.

Another tug.

It still didn't budge.

Glancing around to make sure that the vicinity was vacant, Emmett pulled his tongue back as hard s he could.

_SNAP!_

Moments later, Emmett was kneeling over the fallen lamppost, his tongue still stuck tight.

"Umm, Rose?" He attempted to say, although it came out very slurred. "A little help here?"

A silvery chuckle rang out in the distance, followed by what sounded like the words 'lamppost lust'.


	12. Good Times

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dee Lirious and Waitsiriusly411 who both wanted the Cullens to have an encounter with Santa at the mall. Dolphinace, you're mall Santa idea is going to get a chapter of its own because it's just so cool. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Good Times**

"That's a nice picture." Bella said, pointing to a photograph of Emmett and Rosalie standing in front of one of the many trees in the Cullens' backyard.

"I agree," Edward said, staring happily at the picture, "But an even better one is this." He flipped through the album to a black and white picture of Alice and Jasper leaning against the stair railing.

"They look so beautiful." Bella gasped at the sight of her best friend and husband.

They were dressed elegantly and looked more like models than vampires as they smiled gently at the camera.

"That was when they first came to us." Edward explained as Bella continued to turn the pages. "In only a few short weeks, they were family."

She stopped somewhere around the middle, giggling.

Turning his attention away from her face, Edward glanced down at the album, seeing what it was that had caught her attention.

"Oh, that." He smirked.

They were looking at a picture of all of the Cullen and Hale siblings crowded around someone dressed as Santa, with plastic reindeer and stuffed elves as scenery.

"When do you guys get your picture taken with Santa Claus?"

"About a decade ago when we were living in Minnesota. Alice thought it would make a good addition to one of our many albums."

"Alice, of course." Bella sighed.

Gaining a far off look in his eyes, Edward murmured, "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"_Alice, please say that we're done. I think that five hours in a mall shopping is enough, even if it is for Christmas presents." Emmett groaned, looking down at the shopping bags he was carrying for him and his wife._

"_Don't worry Emmett, we only have one more stop to make, and then we can leave. I promise." Alice replied as she lead her siblings through the mall._

"_But we've been in every single store at least twice, where else is there to go?" Jasper wondered._

_Digging into her mind, Edward grinned, "Nice idea, Alice."_

"_Thank you." She replied._

_After a few more turns, Alice spun around to face them._

"_Well, this is it!" She cried, pointing to the kiosk behind her._

"_A photo booth?" Rosalie questioned, watching the woman behind the counter fiddle with different lenses._

"_Not just any photo booth…" Alice trailed off._

"_Santa!" Emmett cried as he watched a man dressed as Santa usher two young girls out of the big blue tent that was set up behind the kiosk._

"_We're getting our picture taken with Santa?" Jasper clarified, glancing at his wife._

"_Yes!"_

"_I don't know…" Rosalie hesitated. "Isn't that for kids?"_

"_Come on, Rose," Edward began, "It will be fun."_

"_Yeah, I haven't gotten this done since I was nine." Emmett mused._

"_Alright, just so long as I don't have to sit on his lap." The blonde conceded._

"_Yes! I'll go pay!" Alice shrieked as she walked up to the desk._

"_Hi, we'd like to get our picture taken with Santa." Alice stated to the clerk._

"_Are all of you together?" The clerk asked, staring somewhat awestruck at the five gorgeous people in front of her._

"_Yes."_

"_That will be five dollars."_

_Handing over the money, Alice took the slip from the woman and turned back to her siblings. _

"_Let's go!"_

_They all moved over to the tent and Emmett lifted the flap. Inside was a winter wonderland of cheese. Plastic reindeer and snowmen stood between blowup fern trees while wooden elves held tightly to multicolored teddy bears. A tall throne was sitting in the middle of all of the clutter, the man who was playing Jolly Old Saint Nick sitting on top._

"_Alice, what have you gotten us into?" Jasper thought to himself as Edward chuckled, obviously having been listening into his siblings' thoughts._

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa smiled as they set their bags down by the tent door and slowly made their way over to him._

"_Hi Santa!" Emmett exclaimed as he took a seat on one of the throne's arms. "What's hanging in the North Pole my brother?"_

_Santa just stared at him._

"_Don't mind him, Santa. My brother has been on your naughty list for the past nineteen years." Alice chimed as she plopped down onto his lap, causing the man to smile a little. At least someone was doing what they were supposed to…_

"_Are we all ready?" The clerk asked as she strode into the tent, holding up the camera._

"_One minute!" Alice exclaimed as she ushered Edward, Rosalie and Jasper over to her. "Edward, take the other chair arm. Jasper, kneel down in front of Emmett. Rosalie, stretch out on the floor in front of Edward, then turn sideways so you're almost touching Jasper."_

_The others took their places._

"_Perfect!" Alice squealed._

"_You ready now?" The clerk questioned._

"_Yes!" They all chorused._

"_Alright, now smile and say Merry Christmas!"_

"_Merry Christmas!"_

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Bella said as Edward finished his story.

Closing the photo album, Edward grinned. "Good times, good times."


	13. Seasons Greetings

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dolphinace who gave me the lovely idea for this chapter. Thanks for the 9 great requests! Read and review? Especially review. Enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Seasons Greetings**

"Mail's here!" Jasper said as he trudged into the living room, his hair matted with snow.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all looked up from their spot on the couch. Emmett and Alice just nodded in acknowledgment, not shifting their eyes away from the action movie they were watching, while Rosalie simply asked "Anything for me?"

Jasper siphoned through the pile before replying, "Your monthly issue of Cosmo is in."

He tossed it to her, watching as she tore it out of its confines and began reading it immediately.

Shaking his head, Jasper looked back at the pile.

"Let's see here," He began picking up the top envelope. "Esme, it looks like you've got a letter from Carmen and Eleazar."

"Oh! I wonder how they're doing. It's been so long since we've seen them. Kate, Irina, and Tanya really should come down to visit. I'm sure Edward would love to see them, Tanya especially."

Edward glowered at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rosalie chuckled slightly from behind her magazine as Jasper continued.

"Well, these two are for Alice." He said, setting down the boxes that he had been holding under his arm.

"Oh! My online dress orders are in!" She squealed, rushing over to grab them.

"Don't you shop enough in malls as it is?" Emmett questioned, now thoroughly distracted from the movie as well. "Do you really need to shop online too?"

"Of course!"

"We have a Tiffany's catalogue here, for…" Jasper trailed off. "There's no name on it."

"Probably Rose's." Emmett commented.

"It's not mine." The blonde said, still refusing to tear her gaze away from her book.

"Alice? Did you order this as well?" Esme wondered.

"Nope. I'd prefer just to go to the store." Alice chimed.

"Uh, actually that would be mine." Edward piped up, reaching for the catalogue. "I want to get Bella something special for Christmas."

"She'll just make you take it back." Alice stated.

"Or so you say."

"Or so I see."

"Your visions can change, Alice."

"Rarely."

"Okay, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I've still got mail to give out." Jasper pointed out.

Edward and Alice took to a staring contest.

"For Emmett, we've got Monster Truck Weekly."

"Score!" Emmett exclaimed as he pumped his fist.

"Oh, this one's for me." Jasper stuffed an envelope into his pocket swiftly, obviously not wanting anyone to see who it was from. "And this is for you, Carlisle." He said as he passed his father the last letter.

"Who's it from?" Carlisle asked, staring at he place where a return address should have been.

"Beat's me."

"So, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Emmett persisted.

Tearing open the envelope, Carlisle pulled out a glittery Christmas card.

"Have a joyous holiday season," He read aloud before opening it up. A pile of snowflake confetti fell into his lap. "Wishing you the best this Christmas, Cullens. Please, drop by sometime and we'll have a nice cup of blood. We miss you all down here in Volterra. Much love, Aro and the Volturi."

A stunned silence followed as everyone looked at Carlisle.

"Well, that was nice of them to send us a card." He said after a moment, shrugging as he placed it on the coffee table.

"That was nice of him." Esme sighed.

"That was weird." Rosalie noted.

"Weird? Morel like mental." Emmett added.

"Odd beyond compare." Alice put in.

"Mad as a hatter." Jasper chipped in.

"Dad," Edward began, staring at his father. "That man scares me."


	14. Glacial Beauty

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Pyromaniac-Girl who gave me the request upon which this cute chapter was based. 150 reviews and I'm only on chapter 14, this is amazing! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Glacial Beauty**

_Crack! Snap! Grind! Slice!_

"Almost done… Just one more crease…" Jasper muttered as he continued to attack the huge block of ice with a chisel and mallet.

He had been at it for about fifteen minutes and finally his masterpiece was almost done. The only thing he was worrying about was whether or not she would like it.

Tossing down his tools, Jasper sped back inside the house.

"Alice, would you mind coming down here a moment?" He called throughout the house.

Within seconds, Alice was standing at his side, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Oh Jazz, I can't wait to see it!" She exclaimed as she began dragging him towards the door.

"But… How do you…" He paled more than usual. "Alice, you had a vision, didn't you?"

"Possibly, but that's not my fault!" The pixie-like vampire protested. "Now let's go! I'm anxious to see which one you did!"

Without another word, she drug her husband through the door and across the backyard.

Squealing, she stared up at it in awe. There, standing before her, was a giant ice sculpture of none other than herself. The detailing was exquisite, not a curve out of place. Dangling from her hands were sculpted a pile of shopping bags, making her sigh.

"Oh Jazz, it's wonderful." She swooned, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Not like you didn't already know that." He muttered darkly.

"Don't be like that. My vision kept changing. You couldn't decide between the shopping bags or my car, could you?"

Defeated, Jasper shook his head.

"I love it." She persisted.

"I love you." Jasper said, encircling her petite frame in his arms.

"Thank you for the lovely present."

"Merry Christmas, Alice."


	15. The Rhythm Of Love

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dolphinace for th super cool and utterly obvious idea that I didn't think of on my own. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Rhythm Of Love**

"Try it."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Edward."

"No."

"Just try it."

"What if it's like human food and I have to dispose of it later?"

"It will dissolve on your tongue before you even realize it's there."

"I'm not so sure of this, Bella."

"Edward," Bella said, turning around to face him. "There's nothing to it. I can't believe you haven't done this before."

"Well, back in my day, eating snow wasn't a proper thing to do." He replied, glancing up at the many crystallized flakes that were slowly making their way to the ground.

"Look, just open your month," Bella demonstrated. "And stick out your tongue, and then wait."

Within seconds, she was pulling in her tongue and smiling.

"You see Edward? It's nothing. It just tastes the same as when you get rain in your mouth."

He was silent.

"So, are you going to try it?" Bella persisted, "You haven't lived until you've caught a snowflake on your tongue."

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella, I haven't been alive for over one hundred years." Edward jested.

"Edward…"

"Alright! I'll try it."

Imitating her earlier actions, Edward opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Quicker than Bella anticipated, he had it back in his mouth and was grumbling to himself.

"What? Don't tell me you cold seriously taste that." She scoffed.

"No, I didn't taste it at all, and that's the problem. I at least expected it to taste like water, but it was just air!"

"Perhaps when the water mixed with your venom it took away the flavor."

Grinning, Edward replied, "There's one flavor that nothing could ever take away from me…"

Before she knew it, Bella was on her back in the snow. Edward was hovering above her, sweetly assaulting the part of her neck that wasn't covered with a scarf with butterfly kisses.

After a moment, he looked down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You, my dear Bella, taste better than snowflakes any day."

"Now this, I would think, wouldn't be proper back in your day either." Bella smiled.

"I don't see anyone around form back then. Besides, I'd rather be caught in the act showing you my affections than eating snowflakes."

Sighing, Bella relented to his unspoken question of 'shall I continue' as he rested his cheek upon her heart, listening to his favorite rhythm in the world: The rhythm of love.


	16. Perfection

**A/N: This chapter goes out to LooneyLunaLongbottom who gave me the idea for this chapter. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Perfection**

"This is sticky…"

"More like hard. I can't figure out how to make them stay together!"

"I vote we just eat it. It'd make this task so much easier."

"We can't eat it, if you haven't noticed. It's human food!"

"It still looks good."

"We are we making this anyways? It's not like any of us can eat it."

"Because Esme bought the kit for us."

"You know, I think she intended for it to be for Bella."

"Oh yeah? Well, Bella already expressed her views on making gingerbread houses."

"When?"

"When she left to go upstairs."

"She was going to the bathroom!"

"Emmett!"

"What?"

"You're eating the roof!!"

Looking sheepish, Emmett dropped the piece of gingerbread he was currently munching on down on the table.

"You know that you're going to have to get rid of that later?" Jasper wondered.

Shrugging, Emmett nodded.

Rosalie groaned in frustration.

"Look guys, I heard Bella mutter on the way upstairs that we would never be able to put this together on our own without help from her, a human. I say we prove her wrong." Alice smirked.

"She left for the bathroom, what, about two minutes ago?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"So that gives us about three minutes."

"If we're lucky."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jasper looked at his siblings. "Let's start building!"

They worked diligently for about two minutes before they all stepped back, smiling.

"There. We're done." Rosalie said triumphantly.

"Yeah. I don't see what was so hard about that." Jasper added.

Just then, Bella came stumbling down the stairs and stared at the coffee table that they were all standing around. It took her about two seconds to fall to the ground and begin rolling around in laughter.

The vampires just stared.

After a moment, Alice asked, "Bella? Are you alright?"

Composing herself, Bella nodded and said, "Yeah. It's just that... That thing…" She pointed to their dilapidated ginger bread house.

"What's wrong with it?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, for one thing, the icing is like the glue, not to write you're name on the door."

If Rosalie could blush, she would have.

"And another thing," Bella began. "The gumdrops are to decorate the roof and make trees, not to create mini people. Also, the bite out of the side doesn't help."

"You said it was the roof!" Emmett cried.

"Well sorry if I was wrong!" Rosalie spat back.

"Bella, honey, if you know how o do this, why don't you fix it?" Edward asked, helping her up and guiding her over to the table.

She set right to work.

In about ten minutes, she stepped back and grinned.

The others let their jaws drop in astonishment. Not only had she been able to fix their sad excuse for a gingerbread house, but she turned it into something that resembled a castle. Turrets stood tall, covered in a sugary glaze while candy stained glass windows glistened under the light form the chandelier. Ribbon candy flags flew from the tower tops, while a liquorice draw bridge was laid over chocolate river.

When no one said anything, Bella just said, "What? These things take years of practice to perfect."


	17. Tiny Terror

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the person who sent me their dream about Mike andthe penguin during a review for Pumpkin Patch. Notify me and I'll plug you. 200 reviews already! Mwah! I love you guys! Reand and continue to review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tiny Terror**

_DunDun-DunDun…_

He stared into the deep lack depths that seemed to be glaring at him.

_DunDun-DunDun…_

It seemed to be getting closer.

_DunDun-DunDun…_

It moved easily over the ice covered ground, whereas he had a hard time staying upright.

_DunDun-DunDun…_

The background music that sounded vaguely like the _Jaws_ theme grew louder. Where it was coming from, he didn't know. Nor did he really care. The only thing he cared about was the ball of grey and white fluff that was currently moving towards him.

_DunDun-DunDun…_

Deciding that it was close enough, Mike bent down and reached out a gloved towards the baby penguin.

Why was there a baby penguin in the local park?

Mike had just assumed that he had been shipped in for the Christmas season.

Just as he began to pet the penguin's head, the creature smiled, revealing many rows of razor sharp teeth.

Gulping, Mike whispered, "Nice penguin?"

_Chomp!_

A silent scream rang out through the empty park, leaving a tiny penguin standing all alone. A sad look glazed over its eyes for a moment was quickly replaced by sheer joy when it began sliding back and forth on the ice.

The excited joy that escaped its lips was happy indeed, but if you listened closely, and I mean really closely, you might have been able to hear the echo of a distressed cry for help.


	18. Ecstatic

**A/N: I know that my chapters are becoming farther apart, but do not fret. I'm trying to update as much as I can, and to update, I really need inspiration on a certain idea. This is one of my own. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ecstatic**

"Oh my Carlisle!" The ecstatic shriek echoed throughout the entire house.

"You think she saw it yet?" Edward smirked, leaning back against the cushions of his couch.

"By the sounds of that, I'd say so." Bella replied, grinning madly. "Do you think that you should go to her?"

"Nope. Just give her a moment and she'll be up he-"

Edward was cut off as a black and white blur sped through the door and tackled him farther into the couch.

"Edward! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Alice cried as she locked her arms tightly around her brother. "I'm so happy!"

"I think we can see that." He replied, shooting a quick glance at Bella who was gleaming at her best friend.

"I just can't believe that I finally got my Porsche, and a day early at that!"

"Well," Edward chuckled, "It is Christmas eve, and since it wouldn't fit down the chimney, I thought that the driveway would be the best place to put it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice exclaimed, releasing her grip on her brother. "Just wait until your birthday; I'm going to get you something extra special…"

After giving him a few quick kisses on the cheek, Alice bolted out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I got my Porsche!" which was completely unnecessary in a house full of vampires.

"Well, she seemed happy." Bella pointed out.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Happy? More like ecstatic."


	19. Naughty Or Nice

**A/N: Two updates in on morning, go me! This chapter is dedicated to Queen Of Death And Vampire who gave me this lovely idea. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Naughty Or Nice**

"This is nice."

"What's nice?"

"Being at the mall without having Alice breathing down my neck pressuring me to let her buy me things."

"Is she really that bad?"

"You have no idea."

"You see, that's the difference between her and me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She asks you if she can buy you things, whereas I just buy them and surprise you, giving you no time to protest because the items are already bought." Edward smirked, holding up one of his shopping bags.

"Edward! You told me that when you disappeared for a minute you went to get Christmas presents for Emmett and Rosalie!" Bella cried, somewhat shocked that her vampire boyfriend would go behind her back and buy her things without her consent.

"I did! However, I only needed to be in Tiffany's for about five minutes on account of the fact that they lay items they want away every year and Emmett, Jasper, and I all just look at the items they had put aside before choosing which ones we're going to get them." Edward explained.

"So the other fifty five minutes you left me alone to shop, you were sneaking around buying me things? I cannot believe you, Edward Cullen!"

"Bella, I was going to get you Christmas presents whether you want any or not."

"Please say you didn't get anything in that dreaded store…"

"Which one?"

"Tiff-" Bella cut herself short as she noticed Edward's eyes turn a deep onyx. His glare was fixed on a man dressed as Santa, who was ringing a bell and collecting money for one foundation or another.

"Edward, what's wrong? What is it?"

Without answering, he handed his bags to her and charged at the Santa. Within seconds, he had the man pinned to the ground and seemed to be growling very loudly at him, over the man's protests.

"Is he gone mad?"

"What is he doing?"

"Mommy! Santa's hurt!"

"Quick, someone call mall security!"

The crowd of onlookers continued to cry out random things, all pertaining to getting Edward either out of the mall or locked up somewhere.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she ran towards him. "Edward! Get off of him! What's wrong with you?"

"I'll give you naughty!" Edward said before spitting venom in Santa's face.

"Edward! Let's go! Now!" Bella cried anxiously, noticing that the mall security were now making their way toward them.

Since her words were getting nowhere, Bella tugged on Edward's arm until he relented and got off of him.

"What is it Bella? Can't you see I'm busy defending you?" He asked, aggravated.

With one swift nod towards the security cops, Edward muttered, "Oh shit."

Grabbing his bags back from Bella, he took her hand and began running towards the exit.

Once they had made it out the doors and wagered that they were a good ways across the parking lot, Bella stopped and looked at him.

"Edward, what the hell was that little display for?" She panted.

"Bella, I'm not sure you want to know." Edward replied sternly.

"You tackled a man in a Santa suit and said that it was for me, I think I'm sort of involved now."

Sighing, Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began leading her to the Vanquish, which he was forced to take because Rosalie wasn't finished working on his Volvo's engine before his desired time to leave. Pointing to his head, he said "Let's just say that Santa isn't the only one who cal tell if someone has been naughty or nice."


	20. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**A/N: Now is the time to say that I won't be taking any more requests for awhile, I have too many to work with as it is. As well, I would also like to take this oppurtunity to plug my new series called _Mirror Magic_ where the _Twilight_ characters find themselves tossed into a different fairy tale in each chapter. Perhaps you'd be interested? This chapter is dedicated to Demolition Lovers who gave me this idea. I know I've been a little slack on the updates lately, but I don't work again until Monday so I should have time to update both _Snowflakes_ and _Mirror Magic_ multiple times. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath his beard so snowy white!" Emmett sung as he made his way towards the stairs. "Oh what a laugh it would've been if daddy had only seen mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!"

There was nothing like a good Christmas carol to get someone into the mood for a good snowball fight. He knew that his wife and siblings were already out back pelting the snow at each other, but he refused to join them when they first went out. No, Emmett had refused to leave his room until he had gotten his secret weapon.

Patting the pocket of his jeans, he prepared to mount the stair banister and attempt sliding down, but then thought better of it.

_Esme would kill me if we had a repeat of last time… _He thought, as he began down the steps.

He had only made it about four steps before the front door opened. Afraid that it was Edward or Alice with a hand full of snow to pelt him with because he didn't join them yet, Emmett flew back up the stairs and hid behind the banister.

Still having a clear view of the door, he peered around the corner of the beam he was currently hiding behind.

Esme came out of the living area and opened the door, revealing none other than jolly old St. Nick. Them an in red dropped his toy bag on the floor, before closing the door behind him.

Emmett saw Santa shoot a quick glance upwards towards the door frame. Following his gaze, he noticed that his mother and Santa Claus were standing right underneath a sprig of mistletoe.

Without a second thought, Santa leaned in and Esme followed suit. There, right before Emmett's eyes, was his mother, not kissing his farther, but the one and only true elf of the north.

Gasping, Emmett shut his eyes in fear and ran as quietly as he could down the hallway and to the back set of stairs. Within seconds, he had made his way silently down to the main level of the house and out the back door.

As soon as he was outside, a snowball collided with the side of his face.

"Yes! I got him first! Rosalie, you owe me driving right in the M3 for a week!" Jasper exclaimed excitedly.

Groaning, Rosalie nodded solemnly.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" Emmett whispered, causing his siblings to crowd around him.

"Please say that it isn't something like Santa's sleigh like last year." Edward moaned.

"I remember that," Rosalie added. "Emmett made us all go up onto the roof to look for hoof prints."

"Guys! You've got to believe me! This is some juicy stuff!" Emmett persisted.

"Spill Emmett." Alice demanded. "Some of us want to get on with our game."

"Okay, so you can't tell anyone, especially not Carlisle."

Everyone waited for the punch line.

"I saw mommy, I mean Esme, kissing Santa Claus!"

A collective group of groans echoed throughout the thick air.

"Emmett! Stop the madness!" Jasper cried out.

"There is no Santa Claus! Didn't you learn that by the time you were five or something?" Alice wondered.

"I know I did… By the time I was three." Rosalie boasted.

"Look, dear brother of ours," Edward began, throwing an arm around Emmett's shoulders. "There isn't, never was, and never will be a Santa Claus. They're all just people in suits and fake beards."

"But… but-"

"Give it up bro, let's just get back to the game." Jasper said, currently molding some snow between his hands.

"Urgh! But if Esme leaves Carlisle for Santa, you'll all think twice before not listening to me!"

Just inside, staring out at the scene from one of the many couches situated to face towards the glass wall, Esme was cuddled deep into the arms of her vampire mate.

"So, do you think that we should tell him that you were playing Santa for the children's ward at the hospital today at work, dear?" Esme smiled.

"Nah, let's let him suffer at the hands of his siblings and wife for a little while." Carlisle replied.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Esme asked a little concerned.

"Yes darling, but if you don't recall correctly, I think he still needs to be punished a little."

"Why?"

Frowning at the memory, Carlisle responded, "He had us up on the roof as well, if you didn't remember."

Esme giggled a little before glancing up at her husband.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to take your spectacles off."

Pulling her closer to him, Carlisle whispered quietly, "I think I'll leave them on a little longer. I've become quite fond of them."

"But you don't need them to see."

"No, but they magnify your lovely features ever so slightly."

After a moment of silence, Esme piped up, "Dear?"

"Hmm?"

"Mommy wants to kiss Santa Claus again."

Chuckling, he complied to her wishes.


	21. Conveniently

**A/N: Remeber when I said I'd update frequently this weekend for both of my fics? Yeah, that didn't happen. I was away both Firday and Saturday, plus homework. I'll update when I can. This chapter is dedicated to Eleen who helped me plot out different ideas of how a certain someone could befal accidents that have severe injury or worse. Read and keep reviewing? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Conveniently**

Somewhere in La Push sits a lonely werewolf. Jacob Black. Searching his brain for one good reason why Billy had demanded that he put up exactly one thousand Christmas lights on an old abandoned warehouse. No one ever ventured around the warehouse because of reasons unknown, but one thing was for certain: if something completely coincidental had happened and you got injured or worse, no one would be around to hear you scream.

Currently, the werewolf in question was standing on an old rusty ladder that was conveniently leaned up against the back of the building. So far, the job hadn't been as strenuous as he thought it would be. Stupid, yes. Strenuous, no.

He was fumbling with a strand of blue and yellow lights when he conveniently lost his footing. Down, down, down he fell, about ten feet in total, landing on his back with a small thud. Too bad he wasn't a werecat, otherwise he would've landed on his feet.

The impact his body made upon hitting the ground caused the building to shake. Unfortunately, the shake was enough to conveniently cause a string of icicles to fall from their resting place on the roof's edge… Falling right towards an unsuspecting werewolf.

A loud resounding splice was followed by a very girlish shriek.

Then all was silent.

If someone were to conveniently wander into the deserted part of La Push, they would find the corpse of a now dead werewolf.

The coroner's report would be as follows:

Name: Jacob Black

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Cause Of Death: Impaled Conveniently By Icicles


	22. Sugary Ice

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dolpinace who asked for an igloo chapter. Continue reading and especially reviewing? I have 95 people on alert for this fic and only about 12 reviews per chapter? You can do better than that people! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sugary Ice**

"It's cold."

"Obviously."

"And hard."

"Uh-huh."

"And sugary…"

"Sugary?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you know this?"

"I licked it."

"You licked it."

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why did you lick the igloo?"

"Um…" Bella blushed slightly, causing Edward to smile at the soft pinkish glow that flooded her cheeks, "Why did you build it?"

"It was a bet from Emmett. He thought I couldn't build one that would stay up for more than twenty four hours without melting." Edward replied dismissively.

"How many hours are you going on now?" Bella questioned.

"Nine."

"You still never answered my question, Bella."

"What question?"

"Why you licked the igloo."

"Oh. That."

Edward waited silently for an answer.

"Well, I was wondering it would taste like ice cubes."

"And?"

"It did. But Better."

"How better?"

"It tastes like sugar."

"That's because I took precautions. If the sun comes out today, my igloo will have a better chance of not melting now that I added the sucrose." He answered matter-of-factly.

"But won't that just make it melt quicker? Like salt?" Bella scrunched her face.

"Actually, sugar works the exact opposite of salt. Instead of melting it, it's preserving it."

"Oh." Bella paused for a brief moment. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do all icy things taste sweet?"

"I added sugar, so I doubt it."

"Can I test a theory?"

"Um…"

Before he could respond, Bella had placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up on her toes and placed her lips upon Edward's.

When she pulled back, she grinned.

"You're assessment?" Edward smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Better than sugar." Bella stated. "Way better."


	23. Ice Queen

**A/N: I would lie to take this time to dedicate the Mike andthe prnguin chapter to TopazTears who gave methe idea a long while back in a review for Pumpkin Patch. I know you guys are getting better at reviewing (hence the fact tht this fic hit 300 last night), but there are still 98 of you out there on alert. Please, read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ice Queen**

The ice queen. That's what most of them saw her as. Sure, they were all drawn in by her lovely golden hair and her molten eyes, but did any of them look past her stone cold exterior? Not literally, of course, although he smiled at the thought.

Metaphorically, she was the epitome of hard looks and glacial smiles. Although she never showed them, she always came across as though they were on her face for the entire world to see. Never emitting any emotion to anyone other than her family, she was, at the same time, everything they all wanted to be, but everything they never could be.

Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have her any other way.

The title of 'ice queen' seemed so fitting as she stood before him, her pale hand elegantly outstretched towards him. The constant flow of blonde fell gently over her shoulders, covered up in an ice blue parka with a white fur lining. The eyes that he has grown to love were glowing softly, while her lips were slightly puckered.

"Emmett?" She whispered, "Are you coming?"

Sighing gently, Emmett nodded and took her hand in his before sweeping her along the snowy path, falling the line of other couples as they took a winter walk through the busy Seattle park.

Yes, Rosalie, _his_ Rosalie, was truly an ice queen; but Emmett wouldn't have her any other way.


	24. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace whose tiny idea evolved into a great fluff-fest. At this time, I would like to say how glad i am that Kristen Stewart got cast for the part of Bella in the _Twilight_ movie. Let's only hope that the rest of the cast will be as good. Also, I am not taking any more requests. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any ofthe characters.**

**

* * *

**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

"Stupid annoying Christmas cards. If they weren't responsible for Valentine's Day, I'd claim that Hallmark were responsible for Christmas." Bella grumbled as she glared at the stack of Christmas cards Charlie had given her to fill out earlier that evening.

It was two weeks until Christmas and Bella had been swamped with about four dozen Christmas cards by Charlie, including a list of relatives that they were to be filled out to. Until an hour ago, Bella didn't even know that she had that many living relatives.

Forcing herself to get through the offending things quick, Bella pushed her pen to the cards and scrawled messily a brief note to each.

Any other night she would have taken her jolly old time, but not tonight. No. Tonight was the night that Edward was coming home from a weekend-long hunting trip.

Being deprived of his presence for even a few hours felt like torture to Bella, but it was even worse when she had to go to bed at night without her stone cold angel cradling her in his arms, taking extra care not to miss one note while humming her lullaby.

After finishing the task, Bella left her stack of cards on the floor and rushed off to the bathroom to take her human moment, hoping to get back to her room before Edward mysteriously showed up outside her window.

Unfortunately for her, when she was just about halfway to the bathroom, Bella realized that she had forgotten her pajamas in her room. Turning on her heal, she jaunted back to her room and over to her bed, where she had left her pajamas.

Surprisingly, instead of finding her holy sweatpants and ripped t-shirt, she was met with the sight of a neatly folded nightgown. It was obviously quite expensive, silky with lace detailing. The sapphire color was elegant yet simple while the length was more than modest. Yes, it was definitely something she could see herself wearing.

As she lifted it off of her bed to get a closer look, a deep red envelope fell out of the skirt's recesses. Kneeling to pick it up, she recognized her name written in a familiarly sophisticated script on the front.

Smiling, she flipped it over and opened the flap. Inside was a card decked out with a teddy bear in a Santa Claus hat, holding a bright pink heart. Opening it, she read the message over a few times before finally whispering it out into the dim light of her room.

"All I want for Christmas is you. Love Edward."


	25. Tradition

**A/N: This is a snowday for me, which means no school and hopefully more updates! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to waitsiriusly411. I sort of got carried away with it, considering it's near 1700 words. It will also be posted as a seperate oneshot. Poll for this chapter: Who do you think would make the best Edward for the Twilight movie? My first choice was Drew Fuller but his age put him out of the running. My next choice was Gaspard Ulliel who was under the age restriction until it dropped from 24 to 21. Now I'm completely lost on who should play him. I still like the idea of Gaspard Ulliel though. Mainly, anyone but Henry Cavil. I hate him. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tradition**

She had been avoiding him all day. He didn't know why, but she was. Fortunately for him, it was the perfect time to get revenge.

Getting down off of the step ladder, Emmett grinned maniacally at his work, hanging innocently from the middle of the doorframe. No one, especially not Rosalie, could deny the Christmas tradition of getting caught underneath the mistletoe with a certain someone special.

Smiling, Emmett straightened up and carried the stepladder back outside to the garage. Now, all he had to do was trap Rosalie in a small corner and let the fun begin.

_In the kitchen…_

Esme set the pan of gingerbread men down on the counter to cool. Since there was only a few days left to Christmas, she had wanted to make Bella a collection of holiday treats for when she was over.

Looking around, she realized that her set of cookie cutters had disappeared. Sighing, she crept towards the door, thinking that it was just one of her kids playing a joke on her by hiding them. Right before he could set foot into the living room to interrogate them, a set of stony arms locked her in a warm embrace.

She smiled brightly as she stared up into Carlisle's molten eyes.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He smirked, obviously pleased with their current position.

"To ask the kids if they seen my cookie cutters. I seem to have ,misplaced them and since hiding them is a thing that Emmett or even Jasper would do…" She replied.

"Looking for these?" Carlisle whipped about a half dozen cookie cutters out of his breast pocket.

"Yes!" Esme exclaimed. "Why do you have them?"

"They're my hostages."

"Hostages?"

"Yes. You don't get them back until you comply to the tradition."

"What tradition?"

"Look up."

Turning her gaze upwards, Esme noticed that there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

Not needing to be told twice, Esme pushed herself up onto her toes and gave her husband a brief kiss on the lips.

"That wasn't much of a kiss." He responded, in a somewhat whiney voice.

"Well, once you let the hostages go and I clean up the kitchen, I think I could grant you another little one."

Carlisle immediately handed over the cookies cutters and waited patiently.

_Upstairs in the bathroom…_

Alice stood under the doorframe anxiously, once in a while taking a glance a glance back over her shoulder to look in the bathroom mirror to see if she looked alright.

She had been standing in the same place for close to ten minutes and it was starting to bother her that he hadn't appeared yet. He had to come, he just had to. She had a vision of him showing up.

Just then, the blonde haired vampire that just so happened to be the love of her life, came strolling up the stairs and down the hallway towards her.

As usual, he stopped in a daze in front of her, just as he always did.

"What took you so long?" Alice whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" jasper questioned, reaching out for his wife's hand.

"I saw you coming."

"I don't doubt it."

"You've kept me waiting far too long."

"Oh? And what did I keep you from?"

"A kiss." Alice smiled as she flickered her eyes upwards, knowing that Jasper would follow her gaze.

Once their eyes met again, the feeling to have his lips on hers was irresistible. Throwing her arms around his neck, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to hers.

Soon enough, they were both trapped in an unbreakable kiss, with the passionate embrace to match.

Carlisle, they both loved that tradition.

_In the upstairs hallway…_

Bella nervously strode towards Edward's room. She had noticed that since she entered the Cullen mansion that in in almost every doorway was a bit of mistletoe. She had a good feeling that Esme or Carlisle didn't put it up, nor Rosalie. Then again, it didn't really seem like a Jasper thing to do either. Or and Edward thing. No, this could only be the work of one of two people. Alice or Emmett.

Which one it was, she never knew, but she did know that until she left, she would have to watch herself.

It would be just like those two to pop out from behind doors and attempt to smother her in friendly kisses. However, she did not want that.

The only person - vampire - that Bella desired to kiss was Edward.

Oddly enough, ever since she stepped onto the landing that started her trek towards her destination, she only stumbled across one sprig of the offending plant, hanging in the bathroom doorway.

Hopefully, that would be the only one she came across.

Cautiously, she continued her trip down the hallway until she ended up standing right in front of Edward's door. Luckily for her, Bella did not run into any more mistletoe or vampire's that were prepared to jump out at her.

Raising her hand, Bella readied herself to knock, but before her hand had even touched the door it flew open. She was pulled inside by Edward, in all of his god-like glory. The only thing that registered in her mind before she fell under his charms was the fact that the ceiling seemed to be painted red and green.

Before she knew it, Edward had her dipped low, his lips crashing onto hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate, but once again, over far too soon for her liking.

When he pulled away from her, a glistening smile was making its way across his features.

Gasping for breath, Bella asked dazed, "What was that for? Not that I'm objecting, but that kiss was…"

"Totally unlike me?" Edward finished for her.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"Well, who am I to tamper with tradition?" He winked at her before leaning back down to plant butterfly kisses all over her face.

"What tradition?"

"Silly Bella," Edward whispered between kisses. "Look up."

Following his instructions, Bella turned her eyes upwards, only to gasp in shock. She was right when she thought that his ceiling had been red and green, although it was not the effect of paint. Hanging above them were a good thousand sprigs of mistletoe. Not one inch of the ceiling could be seen through the tightly packed plants.

"Oh my Carlisle…" She said, stunned.

"You like it?"

"Where did you get all of it?"

"From Emmett."

"Why does Emmett Have that much mistletoe?"

"It's for Rosalie." Edward inserted before moving his assault of her skin down towards her neck.

"Now who's breaking tradition?"

"Huh?"

"Edward, Mistletoe is meant to be hung in a doorway, not all across the ceiling; not to mention there is only supposed to be one piece per room."

"Oh." He said dejected, pulling back entirely so she could get back into her unbent position of standing. "Shall I take them down? If they displease you so much, I can get rid of them."

"I never said that." Bella smirked, popped up on her toes to give her boyfriend a brief kiss on the cheek. "I just said that you're breaking tradition by having all of those in their.

Grinning like mad, Edward picked Bella up and before she could register what had happened, she was sitting in his lap on his couch.

Just as they were about to continue their affectionate show of love, Edward remembered something. Reaching back, he hit the wall. The vibrations of the connection ran all the way around the room, causing the door to slam shut.

"Now, we can begin." Edward whispered huskily, nuzzling his head into Bella's neck.

"Well, I for one won't be the spoil sport who'll break such a fine tradition." Bella replied before bringing Edward's lips up to meet hers.

_In the living room…_

Emmett was curled up in one of the many chairs, pouting like a child. His grand scheme to make Rosalie forgive him for not remembering what she wanted for Christmas had failed. He had witnessed Alice and Jasper fall into the mistletoe's magical traps, Edward and Bella had taken full advantage of it, and even Esme and Carlisle couldn't resist its mysterious pull. However, his Rosalie had managed to sidestep every bit of it without even a glance towards him.

Hence, why he planned to rid the house of it within the hour.

All was silent for a few minutes, that was, until _she_ came strolling in.

Rosalie stood a couple of meters away, her hands behind her back.

"Hi." She said timidly.

Emmett just looked up at her and scoffed.

"Emmett-" She began, taking a short step towards him.

"What? Oh so now you decide to talk to me?" He cut her off, standing up. "Well you know what, Rosalie? I'm sick and tired of this! All you ever do is criticize me fro one small thing after the other and I'm sick of it! It's like I can't do anything right! Look, I'm sorry if I forgot what you wanted for Christmas, but instead of shunning me couldn't you have just told me again? Everyone makes mistakes, Rose, even vampires."

By now, he was less than a foot away from her, towering over her as if she wee nothing more than a small child.

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered, almost sounding frightened of her husband.

"What?" He ground out.

Pulling her hands out from behind her back, she revealed that one harbored a slip of paper saying 'Tiffany's Diamond Encrusted Bracelet' while in the other was a single piece of mistletoe.

She handed him the paper and lifted the mistletoe above their heads.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett."

Without another word, she felt herself being lifted by her waist before Emmett complied with the one Christmas tradition that they both loved.


	26. Thank You, I Think

**A/N: This chapter goes out to RodentOfUnusualSize (love the penname by the way, Princess Bride rocks!) who wanted to see a secret santa. Poll for this chapter: Who is the worst actress you have heard of that was suggested for the part of Alice for the Twilight movie? Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You, I Think**

"Uh…"

"This is…"

"Well…"

"Is this really mine?"

"I'm scared…"

"I don't feel comfortable with this even in my vicinity."

"How did this happen?" Rosalie groaned, falling backwards onto the sky blue carpet in Alice and Jasper's room.

"Really though." Jasper added. "It's highly suspicious that we all wrapped each other's presents in the same wrapping paper and put them all in boxes of the same size."

"Alice, are you sure you didn't see this coming?" Emmett asked, staring down at the package in his lap.

"I'm positive! I saw all of you wrapping in different things! The only one who was going to use the reindeer paper was Edward!" The pixie-like vampire exclaimed, defending her power of sight.

"I… Um…"

"Spit it out, Emmett." Edward groaned.

"I sort of got lazy and borrowed the roll of paper from Edward's room."

"What? But I borrowed it from your room!" Jasper cried.

"I might have used it when it was in our room as well." Alice paled.

"I stole it back to our room." Rosalie noted.

"I bought my own roll." Bella stated nonchalantly.

"Great! Just great! What're we supposed to do now? This year's secret Santa exchange has gone straight to hell!" Emmett whined.

"Maybe not…" Jasper began.

"You're one smart man, Jasper." Edward complimented after digging into his brother's thoughts. "Alice, surely you've seen who got what for who…"

"Actually, I only saw what everyone got." She replied sheepishly. "I don't know who bought what for who though."

"Well, it's a start." Rosalie murmured. "Alice, work your magic."

"Well, the bag of mood rings are for Jasper." She smirked as Emmett handed over the gift he had opened not long ago.

"Great. Another joke gift." Jasper deadpanned. "Let me guess, Emmett?"

"No, actually," Edward said with an amused smirk. "Bella."

"How did you know?" Bella gasped, staring into her boyfriend's eyes.

"You're the only person I know who's not very creative." He grinned.

"Humph." She snorted as crossed her arms over her chest, looking everywhere but at Edward.

"Don't' worry Bella, he'll make it up to you later." Alice giggled before going back to her job. "The crystal mirror is for Rose."

"Oh!" The blonde's face lit up as he handed her the mirror that he had received. "It's wonderful! It's amazing! It's perfect! Thank you so much, Edward!"

"But- But…" Edward stuttered, astounded that Rosalie know that he had given her the mirror.

"You were the only one with me at Crystal Charm when I was looking at it." She responded matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"Next up, the magic kit is for Emmett." Alice continued as she handed him the present in her lap.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed when he got his hands on it. "I don't know who got this for me, but thanks! I've always wanted to learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

"That's be Jasper." Edward inserted.

"Grrr! This is supposed to be secret Santa! Edward, stop prying into everyone's minds!" Jasper reprimanded.

"Give it up Jazz, this is fun!" Alice squealed. "Bella, you're looking awfully uncomfortable there. How about you get those things out of your lap?"

"Thank Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed as she held up a pair of silky black boxers, a box of condoms, and some very lacy lingerie that matched Alice and Jasper's carpet to a tee.

"Now, you can hand those to our my dear brother who called you uncreative."

Without another word, she threw them at Edward.

"No way…" He trailed off, looking down at the offending confections. "Emmett, I know it was you and I want an explanation. Now."

"Well, I was originally just going to give you the boxers, but I thought I'd toss in a little something for Bella as well."

At that moment, the human in question turned fire hydrant red with humiliation.

"And the condoms?" Edward prompted.

"Actually, those are from me." Jasper cracked a smile. "I couldn't help getting Emmett to let me throw them in with his present."

If looks could vanquish the dead, Jasper wouldn't exist.

"Bro! It was just a joke!" Jasper defended, throwing up his hands.

"My part wasn't." Emmett smiled widely.

Okay, moving on before a fight breaks out," Alice said, chuckling, "Thanks for the plane ticket Rosalie. I haven't been to Paris for a good shopping trip in forever."

Taking that as his cue, Edward passed the plane ticket over to his sister while Rosalie said "Don't mention it."

"Wait a minute…" Bella started, looking suspiciously around the circle, her eyes landing on the open box Rosalie was still holding. "I got a credit card?"

"Yes! That's from me!" Alice chimed. "So the next time we're shopping, you can't complain that I spend too much money on you. Your limit is five thousand."

"What? No! I don't want that much money!"

"Too bad. It's a gift from me to you and it's nonrefundable."

The pout that Bella had taken on caused the whole circle of siblings to laugh.

Through a spurt of laughter, Edward managed to get out "Well, this is one gift exchange I doubt we'll ever forget."


	27. Blondie Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**A/N: This chapter goes out to AlannaXJon4Ever who wante a chapter featuring Lauren, and to Eleen, who gave me the idea of how to include her. Read and Review? I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter and 10 for the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Blondie Got Run Over By A Reindeer**

It was Friday afternoon and the school day at Forks High had just ended. For most students, this signaled the beginning of their two days of freedom, and Lauren Mallory was no exception.

This weekend, she was especially excited to get away from the school and home to her lavish house so she could get ready for her big date with Tyler Crowley.

As she was walking across the parking lot, she pulled her compact out of her purse, deciding to be narcissistic, as usual. When she was just about to her car, the sound of what appeared to be hooves caused her to look up.

There, bolting out of the woods, was a reindeer. And it was headed right towards her.

Before she could register what was happening, a pair of snow covered hooves hit her chest, knocking her down. Her vision went blurry all of a sudden. Going, going, gone…

The reindeer backtracked slightly and bent to sniff her now limp body. Almost choking because it stunk of cheap perfume, he turned, kicked some snow in her face, and continued across the parking lot, jolly as can be.

A few passing students sung 'Blondie Got Run Over By A Reindeer' as they passed, but other than that, no one paid her any attention.

Unfortunately for Lauren, she did not make it to her date that evening, nor to anywhere else for that matter. The only place she had left to go was the town morgue.


	28. I Do Believe In Santa

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace who gave me the idea for this chapter. People, I am writing the requests in no particualar order, just whatever one I get inspiration for. Also, I am not taking any more requests. I may have more than I can use before Christmas. Side note: When I kill a character, they can be alive in the next chapter again because the only thing these oneshots have in common is the fact that they are supposed to get you into the Christmas spirit. Another thing, if any one can tell me what the Peter Pan reference is in this chapter, props to you. Read and reveiw?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.****

* * *

**

**I Do Believe In Santa**

"Time to sleep, Bella."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. It's Christmas Eve and you'll no doubt need your strength in the morning since you'll be spending Christmas with my family."

"After I spend a few hours with Charlie, of course."

"Of course."

"Edward?"

"What is it, my love?"

"Do I have to go to sleep? I'd much rather stay up a little while longer with you." Bella admitted, rolling over on her bed so she was facing him.

Chuckling, he replied, "Maybe just a few more minutes; but then it's sleep time for the human."

They were both silent for a few moments, before Bella asked a question.

"Edward? Why do you never get underneath the covers with me?"

Automatically, he responded, "I don't want to cold from my body to make you uncomfortable and unable to sleep."

"After being with you all of this time, do you honestly still think that I mind your temperature?"

"I know you don't mind it consciously, Bella, but subconsciously your body knows what temperature it should be at. Personally, I don't think that minus four or so degrees is normal for a human." Edward murmured, wrapping his arm around her blanket-clad self more tightly than before.

Bella took a moment's hesitation before speaking again. "As a Christmas present," She began, "Would you grant me just one night of knowing for a fact that you'll still be here all night long?"

Edward just stared at her through the darkness.

Without a word, Bella just tugged at the covers, knowing that he could see it.

Sighing, Edward consented with a "Fine, but if you get too cold, you have to promise to tell me."

"I promise."

It took him only seconds to get up and pull back the covers. Wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, she let the parts of her arms that weren't covered by her t-shirt rest lightly on top of his.

Just when she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of him being so close to her, and knowing that he wouldn't leave her until when she woke up, Edward decided to burst her happy high.

"Bella, I said that I'd stay under the covers with you, but now it's time for you to try and sleep."

"But Edward, it's Christmas Eve! No self-respecting teenager goes to sleep this early on Christmas Eve!"

"It's almost midnight. Besides, Santa won't come until you're fast asleep." He jested.

"Edward, you're over one hundred years old. You of all people shouldn't be joking about the existence of Santa."

"So you're saying that you don't believe?"

"No."

"But you believe in vampires." She could almost feel his grin it was that big.

"If you want me to go to sleep, you really should stop joking around."

"Santa-hater."

"Edward, I'm only going to say this once: There is no such thing as Santa Claus!"

All of a sudden, the soft tinkling of bells sounded from over by her window.

Gulping, Edward managed to get out, "So, you still don't believe in Santa?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, she whispered "I do believe in Santa, I do, I do."


	29. Costumes On Christmas

**A/N: This is the promised sequel to the earlier chapter _Tacky_. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Costumes On Christmas**

"I'm going to kill Edward."

"Technically, he's already dead."

"Then I'll rip him to shreds and burn the pieces, thus ending his existence."

"Emmett!"

"What?"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"But Alice, this is torture and he's the one who got me into it!"

"Well, he was right about volunteering you to be Santa," Alice chucked as she tightened the black belt around his waist, making sure that the gold buckle stayed as shiny as possible. "You're the only one who would fit into the suit!"

"Curse my large muscles and well defined body." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Emmett, don't be smug."

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't put me in this position."

"I didn't," She smiled.

Emmett raised and eyebrow.

"Edward did, remember?"

After a moment of silence, it was as if a light bulb went off over his head.

"Alice, _why_ am I even in this suit? I think that it'd put my mind at ease slightly if you told me."

"Oh! I completely forgot! Bella's coming over later and I want to get a couple of group pictures with everyone in costume."

"Hold up, everyone?"

"Yes. You're Santa, I'm forcing Rosalie into an outfit for Mrs. Claus, and Jasper's already and elf."

"What about you?"

"I'm the photographer."

"And Edward?" Emmett prompted.

"Umm…"Alice hesitated, having not yet chosen a costume for Edward.

"I'll pay for your next shopping trip if you make him my head elf."

"Deal."


	30. Dodge For Your life

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Inufluff34. It sort of morphed into some Emmett/Bella friendship, which I absolutely am in love with. Over 400 reviews! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Read and comtinue to review? Enjoy!**

**Disclimaer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dodge For Your Life**

"What are these things?"

"Ski poles."

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Push yourself down the hill…"

"What? Did you notice how steep that thing is? I'll fall to my death!"

"Bella, don't exaggerate."

"In case you haven't noticed Emmett, unlike you, I'm not immortal."

"You could be."

"Edward won't change me."

"Maybe not," Emmett pondered then added as an afterthought, "But I might."

At this, Bella's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as her mouth dropped open.

"Of course, you'd have to do something for me first." Emmett added, thoroughly enjoying the path his plan was taking and the results it was getting.

"I'll do anything!" Bella exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, the tips of her ski poles coming awfully close to her eyes.

"Be careful with those things would you? Edward will kill me if I don't bring you back in one piece."

"He'll kill you anyways if I decide to tell him that you lied when you said you were taking me out to Port Angeles to do some Christmas shopping but in reality you took me to the steepest ski slope in Olympia!"

"It's not that steep!"

"Are you blind or something?"

"Of course not. But this is what you have to do."

"Do what? Why?"

"Bella, if you want me to bite you, you need to ski with me and make it to the bottom in one piece."

"In one piece?" She asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Yes. As you've seen first hand from Jasper, some scars don't heal during the transformation and if you didn't look exactly as you do now, it'll just give Edward one more reason to end my existence." Emmett explained.

Bella turned silent. She seemed to be contemplating this, but within seconds, she knew what her choice was. Without giving Emmett any notice, she stabbed her ski poles into the ground and pushed off the top of the slope.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she sailed down the hill, swerving right, away from the wide open expanse and into a set of trees.

"Bella!" Emmett called behind her as he took off faster than a speeding bullet.

There was no doubt that he was gaining on her, but the skis slowed him down a lot. No matter what he did, he couldn't catch up to her completely.

Realizing that he didn't have time to teach her how to turn before she took off, he knew that it would be nearly impossible for her to get out of the path of the tree that she was heading right towards.

"Bella! Listen to me! You need to turn!" He called out, a good fifty feet behind.

"I don't know how!" He heard echo back.

"Okay, this is what you have to do: jump up in the air about an inch and swerve your ski blades before they touch back down!"

Taking in his information, Bella thought, _Well, here goes nothing…_

She was able to swerve just before a major collision happened and she ended up being a pretzel around the pine tree.

"Nice one, Bella!"

"Thanks to yo- Ahhh!"

"Dodge for you life… Well, existence!"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Emmett!"

"I wasn't joking! There's another tree!"

"Oh my Carli-"

"Go left!"

She did.

"Now right!"

She followed his instructions again.

"Now left! No, you're other left! Watch out!"

"Ahhh!" Bella screamed, noticing that she was too close to the equipment cabin near the bottom of the hill to swerve.

Ejecting his boots from his skis, Emmett tossed his poles aside and ran at superhuman speed towards her. Just before she collided with the log building, She felt a pair of rock hard arms wrap around her waist and pull her and her skis out of the way just in the knick of time.

Falling to the snow, Bella began panting heavily.

Hearing a chuckle to her left, she turned her head to see Emmett sitting in the snow, proud as a peacock.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella managed to get out between pants.

"I got you down the hill and there's still time left to go shopping."

"Yeah, well you better be biting me before we go to the mall is all I'm saying."

"Bite you? Bella, I never intended on biting you. I just said that so I'd get you to go down the hill."

"But… You said…"

"Bella, I actually value my existence and if it was taken away by someone, I'd rather it not be my little brother."

"Humph."

"I don't value Edward's decision to keep you human for the time being, but if I were to take you away from him, he wouldn't be too happy. Bella, he's going to make you immortal on his own time and by his own venom and I respect him for that. Truly, I do. Please don't be angry at me." Emmett continued, trying to widen Bella's view of his decision.

She was silent.

"Think of it this way, Bella," Emmett said, smirking. "Now you can claim that you dodged for you life and lived."

"I'd rather be bitten and died."

"Whatever."


	31. You're A Good Man Bella Swan

**A/N: This chapter was just something I thought up spur of the moment. If you can tell me the reference to a Christmas movie, props. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**You're A Good Man Bella Swan**

"This one?"

"Too fat."

"This one?"

"What is it, anorexic?"

"How about this?"

"If you're calling that a tree, you're insane."

"Alice! We've been searching for a tree for hours now! Can't we just pick one and get it over with?" Bella whined as Edward snickered at his sister's picky antics.

"Don't worry, Bella, it can't be that much longer before I find the perfect tree for you." The pixie-like vampire grinned.

"Back to my original question about two hours ago: why are you picking out a Christmas tree for me?" Bella questioned.

"Because we already have three."

"Three?"

"Yes. One for the main room, one for the upstairs hallway, and one for Carlisle's study."

"Not to mention the thirty or so that run up and down our driveway which you insisted on decorating…" Edward added.

"But I don't need a tree!" Bella protested as she got closer to Alice. "Charlie and I have an artificial one in the basement. We should be digging it out in a week or so."

"Bella, listen to me." Alice began as she put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "An artificial tree is not for Christmas. You don't get the scent of pine from it, you don't get all of the needle pricks when you touch it, you lose it's grandeur, and you don't get to have fun picking it out."

"Oh yes, because this adventure was so much fun." Bella deadpanned, her eyes trailing away from Alice to the surrounding forest.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Edward asked, stepping closer to them.

"What?" The girls chorused.

"Well, what if Bella picked out a tree? That way, she'd have an actual pine tree, but one she likes as well." He suggested.

"Agreed!" Bella chirped and before Alice could object, she walked over to the first tree she saw. "I want this one."

Alice and Edward went silent. The tree that Bella was standing beside could hardly be called a tree at all. It was more of a twig with a few random branches sprouting from it.

"Um…" Alice trailed off.

"That's…" Edward attempted.

"It's perfect!" Bella cried. "Now to get Emmett to cut it down. Emmett!" She called out through the trees.

Within seconds, Emmett was there, an axe slung over his shoulder.

"So, which one is it?" Emmett asked, surveying his surroundings. "I bet it's that beauty right there…"

He strolled over to a massive evergreen with perfectly full branches. Just as he raised his axe, Bella yelled "Stop!"

"What?" He asked, lowering the chopping tool.

"That's not my tree, this is." Bella explained, gesturing to the shrub beside her.

A stunned look crossed Emmett's face before he shrugged his shoulders. "To each his own, I guess. You're a good man, Bella Swan."

Snapping out of his reverie, Edward ground out the word "Woman."


	32. I Want Candy

**A/N: From now on, days that I don't work you'll be getting two chapters because I have to get at least 50 chapters up by Christmas eve. We're supposed to get snow tonight, so perhaps I'll have the day off from school tomorrow. This chapter is dedicated to Dolphinace who gave me 9 requests that are just so easy to write. I'll try to get everyone's request up before Christmas. I promise. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**I Want Candy**

"I want a candy cane."

"Umm, sir? Don't you think you're a little old?"

"For what? A candy cane? No."

"Actually, I meant for sitting on Santa's knee."

"No."

"Well, if you're not too old you're definitely too big."

"How do you figure that?"

"Santa's face is turning purple!" The woman in the elf suit exclaimed as she pointed at Santa.

Looking back down at the man he was currently sitting on, Emmett hastily jumped up once he realized that the elf was right. When he was demanding for his candy cane, he must've let all of his weight go onto Santa's lap, causing him to turn a violent shade of plum from lack of blood circulation.

"Oh! I'm so sorry man! All I wanted was a candy cane." Emmett apologized quickly.

"After that display you're not getting one!" The elf cried.

"What? Why not?"

"You nearly killed Santa!"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did!"

"I want a candy cane!"

"Well, you're not getting one!"

"Oh, would you two hurry up already?" A new voice inserted.

Emmett and the elf turned around to see a line of kids behind them, the first one glaring angrily at them.

"What do you want?" Emmett spat.

"You to hurry up! The rest of us want a turn too, you know!"

"Yeah, you heard the kid. Now get out of here!" The elf screamed.

"Not until I get my candy cane!" Emmett screamed.

"Here! Just take them!" Santa cried as he began tossing handful after handful of candy canes at Emmett.

Grabbing them gleefully, Emmett said "Thank you, Santa!" before running off at human pace through the mall.


	33. Magical

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to A Big Confusion and GummiBear52 who both liked this idea. Guys, I changed the star to an angel, okay? It just worked better. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Magical**

"Well, it looks like we're almost done."

"I think it looks great."

"Definitely the best the tree has ever looked. Charlie should be really surprised when he comes home from work and sees this…" Bella trailed up as she backed up along with Edward to admire their work.

The artificial tree had been smothered with popcorn chains and brightly colored lights. Toy soldiers and shiny bulbs hung from almost every branch while a toy train was running along the track that surrounded the icy blue tree skirt. Tinsel glistened under the soft lighting, causing the tree to look almost magical.

Breaking the silence, Edward muttered, "There's something missing."

"Huh?" Bella asked, turning he eyes away from the tree.

"It needs a topper. A star or something." He explained.

"Oh! There should be an angel in the box that had the lights in it. Would you mind handing it to me?" Bella questioned as she turned back to admire the tree.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She won't fit."

"Edward, the angel always fit before."

"Bella, I'm pretty sure that the tree would topple over if I pt you on top of it."

At this, Bella blushed scarlet.

Chuckling, Edward dug the real angel out of the box and held it out to her. "Here," He grinned widely.

Taking it, Bella stretched up on her toes only to realize that she was too short.

"Oh, I forgot." She began. "This was always Charlie's job because he was taller."

"Would you like me to lift you up?" Edward asked, his eyes gleaming at the thought.

Nodding, Bella agreed. She felt his hands grab her waist as he picked her up with ease. Reaching up, she placed the angel on the top of the tree. After making sure that it was straight, she placed her hands over Edward's as a signal to put her down.

Once her feet was back on the floor, she slid her hand into his and took one final look at the tree.

"It looks magical." Bella breathed.

"You look magical." Edward countered.

"You _are_ magical."

"I think you mean mythical."

Staring up into his golden eyes, Bella whispered, "No, most definitely magical."


	34. Double The Fun

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Dolphinace (only one more to go!). I don't work tonight, so if you're all lucky, you'll get another update. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Double The Fun**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"Perfectly."

"Then why are you subjecting me to this torture again?"

"Because this time you won't be going down alone."

"What do you mean? I have to be alone! That's how you make a snow angel!" Bella cried, looking at her boyfriend like he was utterly insane.

"Ah, but see, that's where you're wrong. We're not making a snow angel," Edward grinned mischievously, "We're making a snow vampire."

Grabbing Bella around the waist, Edward pulled her flush to him before leaning back slightly and dropping all of his weight. Bella didn't have time to react before she ended up lying on Edward's chest in the powdery snow.

"Ready?" Edward chuckled as he flattened Bella's arms over her.

"Umm…" She attempted to reply but got distracted by Edward locking his legs over top of hers.

"Go!" Edward cheered as he began moving his arms and legs back and forth to make a snow vampire like this was something he did everyday.

Confused, Bella moved her arms and legs with his, trying to fathom just what the result would be.

Soon enough, Edward stopped moving and asked Bella to do the same. When they were back in their original position, Edward once again wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning forward at vampire speed, somehow he managed to jump up out of the snow, landing about a meter away from their finished product.

"Bella?" Edward sniggered, looking down at the petite figure in his arms. "You can open your eyes now."

At the sound of his voice, she immediately cracked her eyes open.

"How did we do?" Bella wondered, trying to peer around Edward.

Turning around, Edward moved aside so Bella could see.

"Wow…" Bella deadpanned. "That looks worse than the one I made yesterday."

"Well, it was worth a try, right?" Edward tried, casting a smile her way.

It was true that the snow vampire was unique, but in a bad way. Where they had locked their legs together gave it the look of having size twenty ones shoes. The arms didn't look too bad, but when Bella had refused to move her arms at first, there was a visible dent in the snow. Perhaps they could say that it was a cape.

"It may be double the ugly," Bella said after a short silence, "But it was double the fun to make."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Edward replied, kissing the top of her head. "Ready for round two?"

"Yeah! We can make one of the whole family!"

"Than that one was Emmett. No one else has feet that big."

"Agreed."


	35. Twelve Layers Of Unnecessary

**A/N: Okay, we're into the home stretch! I have to get 15 chapters up in 7 days. Bring it on! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Twelve Layers Of Unnecessary**

Twelve pairs of gloves, eleven striped scarves, ten pairs of socks, nine stocking caps, eight pairs of earmuffs, seven sweaters, six leg warmers, five layers of sweaters, four pairs of pants, three pairs of underwear, two boots, and one thick down jacket was what Bella Swan was currently wearing (inside, no less).

"Edward?" She piped up, her voice being muffled slightly under her many scarves.

"Yes, love?" He said, not turning around as he continued to drag their suitcases towards gate thirty nine.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Yes, Bella." Edward replied without even turning around to know what she was talking about.

"But Edwar-"

"No, buts Bella." He tsked. "You're coming with my family to Aspen for the holidays and I don't want you to catch pneumonia."

"Bu-"

"What did I just say?"

"Edward," Bella soothed, making sure not to use the B word. "It's a six hour flight to Aspen, and we're flying."

"So?"

"Instead of catching pneumonia, I'm going to catch fire! Can I wait until we land to put all of this on?"

Turning around reluctantly, Edward chuckled uneasily. "Ha ha, ha… I forgot about that," He said sheepishly.

"Yes!"

"Why are you so happy?" Edward frowned as Bella began shedding her winter gear in the middle of the airport.

"Because this is twelve layer of unnecessary that I can leave behind."

"More like pack."

"Whatever."


	36. Santa Baby

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dr. Cullen who was my first reviewer with a request. Hope you like this! Reand and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Santa Baby**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Not doing it."

"Yes, you are."

"Over my dead body."

"You're already dead."

"I'd love to see you try and make me."

"Hush up you two! They're coming!"

_Creak!_

The door of the house opened up to reveal a middle aged woman in an apron with flour on her face. Hiding behind her leg were two small children, their faces peeking out just enough to see who was at their door.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice exclaimed as she smiled brightly at the woman. "We were just out caroling in the neighborhood, would you mind terribly is we sung you a song?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the woman picked up her children and said, "Go ahead! Alex and Lily would love to hear a carol!"

"Aright! Ready guys?" Alice asked, turning to face her family.

Everyone nodded except for Rosalie who folded her arms across her chest.

"One, two three…" She counted before they all began into a round of _Silent Night_.

The song went extremely well and as soon as they finished, Alice led them into a rendition of _Jingle Bells_. All the while, Rosalie didn't make a peep.

When they had finished, the pretty blonde finally spoke. "And now, for my solo!"

"Oh no!" Jasper groaned.

"Rosalie, not around the kids!" Edward exclaimed.

"Please Rosalie, don't do it!" Alice added.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea…" Esme hesitated.

"Rosalie, maybe we should leave now." Carlisle tried.

"Nonsense! I had to listen to all of your drab voice for the past hour or so we've been doing this! Now it's my turn to shine." Rosalie smiled evilly as she cleared her throat before beginning to sing.

"Santa baby, just slip the sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Much to everyone's dismay, Rosalie began to shrug out of her jacket, officially beginning her almost yearly routine.

First went the jacket, and then the scarf. By the time she was about to slip out of her sweater, Emmett stopped drooling and picked her up before running down the block; the rest of the Cullens weren't far behind.

"Rosalie," Alice admonished once she caught up with her, "You are _never _coming caroling with us ever again!"

"Yes! Woo-hoo! Alright!" Rosalie cried as she wriggled out of Emmett's grasp and began twirling in circles. "I finally got the Christmas present I wanted for twenty years!"

"And that would be?" Edward prompted.

"To not go caroling with you guys!"

Everyone groaned.


	37. Gypped

**A/N: So this is my last day of school before I'm staying home for break so hopefully I'll update a lot more. Also, I put up a new poll. Basically, who would make the best Alice? This is where I'll rant about how Robert Pattinson is so wrong for the part of Edward. he can't act, he looks like he was run over by a forklift and his voice is anything but dazzling. Your comments? This chapter goes out to BrunettesHaveMoreFun for the idea. Thanks! Read and review? I want at least 10 review for this chapter before I update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Gypped**

"I think we definitely got the better part of this deal."

"Really? I think we got gypped."

"No way! This is way better than what the girls have to do!"

"I'd prefer decorating the inside of the house than the outside." Jasper grumbled.

"Why? If we got stuck with the inside we'd have so much more work to do. Out here all we have to do is string up lights." Edward explained.

"What do you mean _we_? I'm the one who's doing all of the work here!" Emmett exclaimed from the roof where he was currently holding a light up Santa. "You two haven't lifted a finger!"

"Not true!" Edward yelled back. "We put up the ladder."

"Ha! Like that took any man power on your part at all…" Emmett scoffed before turning back around to find a suitable place to tie down the Santa.

Glaring at his brother, Edward turned to Jasper and whispered "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm on it." Jasper nodded as he closed his eyes serenely.

A few moments later, Emmett lost his footing and went tumbling towards the ground.

"Ahhh!"

"Nice." Edward chuckled.

"Thanks." Jasper grinned.

The entire ground trembled as Emmett's rock hard body collided with it. It took him all of a second to get to his feet and begin stalking towards Jasper.

"Hey there bro, think about what you're doing." Edward began, also making a beeline towards Jasper.

"Yeah!" Jasper added as he began to back away from his bear-like sibling. "All work and no play makes Jasper a dull boy."

"All work and no play makes Jasper an unloved boy." A bell like voice chimed from behind him.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath as he turned around to see Alice and Rosalie behind him.

Before either of the girls could utter another word, Edward pointed at Jasper and said "He did it!"

"Thanks a lot." Jasper whined sarcastically. "This time I know I got gypped."

"Smirking, Edward replied "Don't mention it."


	38. A Song For The Sugary Sweet

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace who requested the use of _The Nutcracker_. Although, this theme shall appear once more before the end of this fic, on account of it's my favorite holiday story. If anyone can point out the _CSI_ reference from the last chapter and the _Princess Bride_ reference form this one, you get virtual deluxe hot chocolate and fudge. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**A Song For The Sugary Sweet**

"Just one more, Edward?"

"Yeah, play another one. The night is still young."

"I'm far from ready to hightail it upstairs for the night."

"And I really don't feel like retiring to a night of playing in the snow just yet."

"Alright, alright!" Edward exclaimed, placing his fingers back onto the keys of his piano, "I'll play one more. But just one."

Conceding to his family's wishes, Edward began to play one of his favorite holiday songs.

Unfortunately for him, his siblings weren't satisfied.

"That's not a carol!" Jasper stated, glaring at his brother.

"We can't sing along with that! There isn't any lyrics!" Alice cried.

"This sucks." Rosalie deadpanned.

"Great! Just when we're all starting to have fun, Edward has to go all gooey on us just because Bella is here…" Emmett groaned, fixing his eyes on the human in question who was sitting next to his brother on the piano bench.

"Hey! This song is anything but gooey!" Edward defended.

"You're playing _Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies_." Jasper noted.

"So? It's a pretty song."

"That just proves me right!" Emmett said, excited. "You just called it _pretty_. Since pretty pertains to cutesy, and cutesy pertains to lovey-dovey, it only makes sense that lovey-dovey pertains to gooey!"

Blinking, Edward responded "You truly have a dizzying intellect."

"Agreed." Everyone chorused.

"Well, since our dear brother isn't going to change back to playing carols anytime soon, I'm going outside." Emmett mumbled as he turned towards the door. "Who's with me."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie agreed and followed their bear-like brother towards the door.

Once he heard the door slam, Edward turned his attention back to Bella, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, and continued to play the enchanting melody.

"Finally, alone." He whispered as he shot her a small smile. "I thought they'd never leave."

Chuckling, Bella grinned. "Yes, some alone time will most definitely be nice."

"Well, it appears that we'll get it as long as I continue to play this song over and over again."

After a moment of silence, Bella popped a question, "So, why this one?"

"Why this one, what?"

"Why _Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies_?"

"Because I love _The Nutcracker_."

"You like ballets?" Bella asked, astonished.

"When they're artistic and done properly, yes."

"Hmm. I never would have guessed." Bella whispered quietly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Edward hinted.

"Such as?"

"One day I'd like to dance in the grand ballet and travel all over the world."

"What?"

"Just reciting lines."

"Oh." As an after thought, Bella added, "But aren't those Clara's lines?"

"So?"

"She's a girl."

"Fine then. Bella, be my princess. Rule with me in the land of the dolls. We can be together… Forever." Edward whispered sweetly.

"Don't you mean 'Clara'?" Bella quipped.

"You tell me."

Smiling, Bella matched Edward tone from before and replied "Even though the land of the dolls is where you belong, and not I, I'll rule with you if you shall wish as such."

"I do wish that."

"Consider it granted," Bella paused, "Nutcracker."


	39. Stealth

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace. So, here's the deal: I work everyday until Christmas with the exception of Sunday. Can I pull off 10 more chapters? I have no idea. Truthfully. I was the finale to be on Christmas Eve. Although, I will spend all of my freetime writing if I get enough encouragement if you know what I mean. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Stealth**

Stealth was the key. If he was going to win, he had to do this right. Three of the players were already out, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the next one.

It was down to just her and him.

Of course, they had the upper hand. She would be able to see everyone's moves in her head while he heard them plot them out in their minds. Together, they would be the perfect team, especially in the game they were playing. Unfortunately for them, it was every man for themselves.

The game was getting extremely difficult since she had closed her mind off to him and he wasn't making any definite decisions to make moves.

Leaning up against a tree, Edward spun a snowball around in his hands, making sure it was one hundred percent round.

He ha been standing in the same spot for about ten minutes and had been waiting for his opponent to make a slip and open up her mind.

Thinking he heard a noise to his left, Edward flickered his eyes briefly to check his surroundings. The needles on a pine bush nearby were rustling.

Taking this as his moment to strike, Edward tossed the snowball at the bush. Just before he saw it make contact, another snowball fell down from above him and hit him square on his head, soaking his bronze locks.

He had been hit. He was out of the game.

Groaning, he tilted his head back to look for the source of the attack. There, sitting up in the tree he had been leaning against, was none other than a grinning Alice.

"Sorry Edward," She said, emitting a small chuckle, "But in a snowball fight the key tactic is to be stealthy."

"How long were you up that tree?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Long enough to know that you just pegged that poor rabbit in the bush with a ball of ice."

"A rabbit? I was able to stay in this game for more than four hours and my undoing was a rabbit?"

Alice just nodded.

A guttural growl escaped his throat, causing many of the surrounding trees to tremble.

"Better luck next time Edward," Alice began, "Just remember…"

"What?" Edward growled.

"Stealth is key."


	40. Grinch

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TopazTears1527. 50 chapters by Christmas now looks unreachable, would you all settle for 45? Read and please review? Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Grinch**

"Where did everything go?"

"It was here just a moment ago!"

"Nearly one thousand pounds of stuff doesn't just get up and walk away!"

"Someone must've taken it!"

"But no none could get past our superhuman hearing!"

"Not unless the thief was superhuman himself- or should I say _herself_?"

"How do you know it was a girl?"

"Look around Emmett, who'd the only one not here?"

At Alice's order, he glanced around the room to see Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch in quiet conversation, of course he was there, and Alice, and Jasper was by Alice who was now silently conversing with Edward. The only one missing was…

"Rosalie." He hissed, finally understanding what Alice was trying to say.

Within seconds, the five of them shot upstairs leaving Esme and Carlisle behind to contemplate their children's odd actions. Upstairs, it took Alice no time at all to kick down the door to her sister's room, only to have piles upon piles of packages fall onto her.

"What in the…?"

"Rosalie! Why are you hoarding our Christmas presents in your room?" Jasper demanded, attempting to dig Alice out of the pile of gifts.

"_Your_ presents? Who said they were _your_ presents?" A very familiar voice asked from behind the present stack.

"What are you on, Rose? Our names are on the gift tags." Emmett said, beginning to shift some boxes as well so he could get into the room.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean? Our names are right th-" Edward cut himself off as he looked at a present on the floor and noticed that the name tag was missing. "Rosalie, what in the hell did you do?"

As a reply, the presents disappeared in moments followed by the door slamming and the sound of a lock turning, leaving the other Cullen siblings out in the hallway. Everyone was stunned, especially when the maniacal laughter followed.

"Who died and made her Scrooge?" Alice scoffed, glaring at the door.

"I prefer the term 'Grinch'!" Rosalie's muffled voice replied.

"You're a mean one, Rosalie. You really are a heal. You're a prickly as a cactus you're as-"

"Shut up." Emmett snapped, causing Jasper to stop mid-song.

"Sorry."


	41. Cracker Attack

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Lanna-Misssunshine who gave me the idea for this a little earlier on. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Cracker Attack**

"Give me the toy!"

"No!"

"Give me the toy!"

"No!"

"Emmet, I broke off the bigger end so I get the toy! You can have the paper crown and the joke."

"The paper crown is too small to fit on my head and I've opened so many of these things in the past few decades, I already know the jokes off by heart! I want the toy!"

"No! You can't have it!"

"Bella, you know that sooner or later I'm just going to take the toy from you by force." Emmett smirked.

"You wouldn't." Bella gasped.

"Look around," he said, glancing around at the empty living room. "Who's going to stop me?"

"Me." Edward said, appearing out of nowhere and snatching up the toy from Bella, placing it safely in the back pocket of his jeans.

There was no way Emmett was even going to reach in there to get it.

"You don't play fair! You're breaking the rules of the Christmas crackers!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Whatever." Edward muttered, turning to go back upstairs.

Before he could get the bottom of the landing, Emmett pounced and tackled him to the ground.

"Give me the toy!" Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"No!" Edward replied, attempting to throw his brother off.

"Give me the toy!"

"No!"

Taking advantage of their current situation, Bella snuck up behind them, and picked up the plastic spin top that flew out of Edward's pocket when he got tackled. She spun it a few times in her palm before looking back at the scene before her.

Sighing, "Boys," she went up the stairs to find Alice, knowing that if she didn't already see the whole thing, she would want to know about it, as soon as possible.


	42. Abominable Snowman

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dolphinace and Lanna-Misssunshine. I hope you don't mind, but I combined your ideas into one. Tomorrow is my day off, so perhaps, if nothing comes up, will be able to get 50 up by Christmas. Encouragement people! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Abominable Snowman**

"Edward, I didn't know you like to make snowmen."

"I don't, Bella."

"Then why is there a snowman on your lawn?"

"I have no idea."

"Who would've made it?"

"Alice, no doubt." As an after thought though, Edward added, "Although, when I went to pick you up she wasn't outside. That's odd. She usually likes to make them at human pace."

Shrugging off the fact that there was an unexplained snowman in his driveway, Edward led Bella away form the garage and towards the house.

Just when they were about to pass the snowman, the masterpiece exploded, causing snow to fly everywhere.

"Ahhh!" Bella yelped.

"Holy shit!" Edward cried, encircling Bella in his arms, using his back to shield her from the onslaught of snow.

"Boo!" A familiar voice exclaimed before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Glancing over his shoulder, Edward saw Emmett doubled over, covered in a heap of snow.

Growling, Edward cursed under his breath.

"Emmett, what on Carlisle's name do you think you're doing?" He seethed, still holding on tightly to Bella.

"Hiding out in the snowman." Emmett responded nonchalantly when he finished laughing.

"Why?"

"Because Jasper said that it would be funny."

"Is the abominable snowman gone?" A timid voice asked.

Looking down, Edward noticed that it was Bella speaking into his shirt.

Emmett, hearing Bella's comment fell into another round of laughter.

Snickering, Edward said, "Yes, love. Emmett's going, going, gone."

"Emmett?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. As I said before," Edward tossed a glance over his shoulder at his brother's retreating form, "Gone. Both literally, and eternally once I get my hands on him."


	43. Strangled By Santa

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Eleen who gave me this idea of death. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Strangled By Santa**

It was as if he was five again. The bag in front of him was just to tempting to resist, especially since it had the owner's named splashed across the front in candy cane striped letters.

Yes, there was no doubt in Michael Newton's mind that it was the real Santa's sac that was sitting in front of him.

Deciding that a quick peek inside wouldn't change whether or not he was naughty or nice, he pulled the drawstring and peered into the darkness that lied beyond. Just as he stuck his head in to see what was inside, someone pulled the drawstring tight, causing his neck to become caught in the opening.

Gasping for breath, he tried and tried with all of his might to get free, but to no avail.

His vision began to blur, and he got dizzy fast. The last thing he heard was a merry chuckle followed by a "Ho, ho, ho,".

It couldn't be, could it?

Right before he blacked out, he heard the words, "Michael Newton, this should teach you not to be naughty."


	44. Cookies & Milk

**A/N: This is one of my original ideas. I hope you all like it and understand it. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Cookies & Milk**

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You're not seriously doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"Maybe…"

"Bella, please say that you're not leaving out milk and cookies for Santa."

"If I did, I'd be lying."

"Seriously, aren't you a little old to believe in the jolly old elf? Most kids give up believing at age eight or so."

"So? It's cynics and pessimists that are ruining he world, so I'm choosing to be optimistic." Bella smiled down at the plate of gingerbread men and the extra tall glass of milk. "Besides, I'm positive that they'll be gone when I wake up tomorrow morning."

"You're positive?" Edward questioned, gazing uneasily at the cookies and milk.

"Yes."

_The next morning…_

Bella woke up to a groaning noise.

As she sat up, she rubbed her eyes vigorously. When they were finally adjusted, she noticed the slouched figure of Edward, sitting in her rocking chair with his arms folded tightly over his stomach.

Smiling inwardly, Bella attempted to act concerned.

"What's wrong Edward? Are you not feeling well?"

All she got in return was a groan.

"Edward, it's not good to be sick on Christmas." She continued, her voice all sugar coated. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A kiss would be nice." Edward said, attempting to grin.

Bouncing down from her bed, Bella made her way over to him and began to lean in. Just before their lips could touch, she pulled back and whispered "I need a human moment."

Another groan came from her beloved as she danced towards her bedroom door. Before she could step out into the hallway, she turned around and said sweetly, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

Following her petite frame with his eyes, Edward remembered what he had done for her earlier that morning and pouted, "Merry Christmas, Bella."

Standing right outside her door, Bella heard his comment and knew that she wouldn't have to check on her cookies or milk, for by the way Edward looked and sounded, she knew that they were definitely all gone.


	45. One For The Books

**A/N: So, this is the finale and it is dedicated to Queen of Death And Vampires. I altered your idea a little, but I thought it fit. Thanks for staying with me, readers, I know this has been long. For my next fic, I propose a vote. Choose:**

**A) A fairy tale WIP**

**B) A fairy tale oneshot series**

**C) A gothic horror esque thing**

**D) A completely random series about random evets**

**E) Other (your own suggestion)**

**Read and reaview? Enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**One For The Books**

It was Christmas Eve like never before.

Everything was perfect. Presents had been exchanged, a light snow fall was currently happening outside, soft carols played out in the background, and a dim orange glow cast it's magic over the wide open room.

Sitting on the couch, was Edward. His eyes were glazed over with affection as he looked down at the tiny figure in his arms. Bella was currently cuddled up to his side, her head resting on his chest.

She had been watching the tree with undivided attention for what seemed like hours. The reflection of the candlelight from the copious amount of stylish European candles off of the hundreds of bulbs was enchanting while the angel that sat on the highest branch seemed to be watching over her and Edward. Toy soldiers clung to many branches while song birds with music stands fit in-between train carts and popcorn strings.

The look was very Victorian yet it seemed to suit the type of family the Cullens were perfectly.

A wicked smile seemed to appear on the angel's face, causing Bella to adjust herself into a more upright position.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes at the angel, Bella thought she saw the smile drip away into the same melancholy tone she was wearing before. Deciding that it was just the candlelight playing tricks on her, she shrugged it off and replied, "Nothing. I just thought…" She trailed off.

"What?" He prompted, gazing at her thoughtful face.

"Never mind." She said as she began to reclaim her previous position. Just before her head was able to connect with his shoulder, there was the sound of a light giggle as the entire tree went up in flames.

"Oh my Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed jumping up from the couch, only to trip over her own feet.

Edward caught her just before she hit the ground, staring at the tree in bewilderment.

"Edward, we have to do something!"

Knowing that he had to get Bella out of there, he called out "Carlisle! Emmett! Jasper, Rose! Alice? Esme! Hurry up and get down here!"

Within seconds, the six vampires appeared in the room.

That as when panic ensued.

"What do we do?"

"Call the fire department! The number is 911, people!"

"Everyone, just stay calm. Now, everyone to the door."

"We need out, now!"

"How did this happen?" Jasper finally asked, attempting to find the safest exit out of the room.

"Well, there was a giggle, and then the tree went up in flames!" Bella exclaimed, holding tightly to Edward.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the tree smothered itself out, leaving the room in a mass of black smoke.

A lot of blinking occurred in the next few minutes as everyone stared at the sight in silence.

"Holy shit." Emmett whispered, finally coming back to his senses.

"Well," Edward began, grimacing. "This is definitely a Christmas Eve to remember."

"Yeah, truly one for the books." Alice gulped.


	46. AN: My New Fic you voted

**Important A/N:**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Your reviews have been great. If you don't have me on Author Alerts, add me if you like my writing, because I just posted chapter one to my new fic "Every Turn Of The Page". Yes, you picked it. Fairy Tale oneshots it is! I hope you like my new fic as much as you liked this one. Once again, thanks for reading!**

**Aspen**


End file.
